The Taiyoukai's Miko
by Taiyoukai-Miko
Summary: What happens when Kagome lost everything and everyone that was close to her? Can she go on living chasing the Shikon Jewel that caused it all? Kagome is given an offer to go on living. Will she take it?
1. Chapter 1 All Alone

**The Taiyoukai's Miko**

**By: Taiyoukai-Miko**

_**A/N: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. I only own the one's I make up. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Taiyoukai-Miko**_

Chapter 1- _All Alone_

"Ma, Souta, Gramps! I'm home!" Kagome yelled waiting for Souta to come and tackle her. When nobody answered her, she figured they went to get groceries or went to run an errand of some type.

"_Oh well_," Kagome thought, "_I'll just get some of my things and I'll come back and say "Hi" later_." Kagome walked upstairs to her room, shut the door, and looked around her room. She lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Kagome let her thoughts wander to the beginning of that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome. Kagome, child, ye need to awake, it is time to eat." Kaede said while shaking Kagome.

"Five more minutes, Kaede, then I'll be up." Kagome answered.

"No, child. Ye need to get up and ready to go traveling today." Kaede answered firmly.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Kagome said sitting up and stretching.

"Good Morning, Oka-san!" yelled Shippou as he walked into the hut.

"Good morning, Shippou." Kagome replied.

"Finally up! Come on! We have to go after Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he walked into the hut. Miroku and Sango followed him into the hut.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan. I hope you slept well." Said Sango.

"Of course, Sango, and what about yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Very well. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

"It's good to see you're happy, Lady Kagome." Miroku stated.

" Thank you, Miroku."

"Can we get moving now? I hate just sitting here and letting Naraku get away!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome and the others.

"Actually, I was hoping to go and see my family today." Kagome announced waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed. "What are you thinking? We have to find Naraku! No! You're not going back!"

Inuyasha was getting on Kagome's nerves. _"If he says 'no' again I'm going to blow it! I want to see my family."_ Kagome thought.

"Please, Inuyasha, it will only be for two or three hours." Kagome pleaded.

"No! You're not going!"

"Yes I am!" Kagome shouted back as she got up and headed for the door. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and said, "No! I don't want you to leave because we have to find Naraku!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede sat there drinking tea and not paying any attention to Inuyasha and Kagome. They had heard it all before.

Kagome looked down to the hand that was stopping her from leaving. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "Let go of me now!"

"No, Kagome. You're staying here."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

As soon as she said it, she was out the door and heading for the well. As she was leaving she could hear Inuyasha cussing up a curse. "Be back later!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye, Kagome," they all said in unison.

Kagome made it to the well when she saw something moving in the forest. "Inuyasha! I swear if you try to come near me, I swear to Kami above that you won't be around much longer!" Kagome yelled at him.

There was no answer. The figure Kagome thought she saw was gone. Kagome forgot all about the things that were going on and jumped straight into the well.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed. "I better get packing and go back. I'll come back tomorrow and say "Hi" to everyone." She walked downstairs and noticed that the living room was a pit. The vase was broken into pieces and water was everywhere. Pillows were thrown all over the floor and all the pictures on the wall were crooked.

"What in the world happened here?" Kagome asked herself. "_I might as well clean it up," _she thought to herself as she went to get the vacuum and lots of rags.

Kagome had cleaned up all the water on the floor, straightened the pictures on the wall, and picked up. She started vacuuming and stopped when she got to the computer room door. She bent down and inspected the floor. _'I don't remember spilling anything red right here.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome stuck her finger into the stain to feel it. It was red and sticky. "What in the world is this!" she wondered.

"Owww."

Kagome looked up. "What was that!" Kagome said, looking around the room. "It sounded like it came from in here!" Kagome thought while slowly opening the door to the computer room.

When the door swung completely open and Kagome looked in she was shocked into a state of horror. There in front of her on the floor was her family, all lying in a pool of blood.

Kagome looked back and forth at each one of her family members. Her eyes stopped on her mother. Her mother, a loving, gentle, understanding person, was lying before her dying.

"Mom," Kagome whispered softly as she touched her mother's cold skin.

"Kagome," said the weak voice.

"Mom!" Kagome said a little louder as she started to cry. "Don't leave me, Mom! I love you. Hang in there, okay?"

"No sweetie. I can't be helped," her mother said very softly. "I love you. Just promise me you won't change. I love you, Kagome. Stay with Inuyasha in his time. I don't want you anywhere else."

Kagome picked up her mother's fragile body and laid her mother's head on her lap. "Promise me, Kagome-san," her mother said.

"I promise, mama. I love you!" Kagome said. She started crying harder when she felt her mother's body go limp. She knew that her caring mother had passes on, but Kagome held onto her mother, crying over her mother's dead form.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving Home Behind

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this is my first story and everything so please review and tell me how I'm doing! Thank you! Taiyoukai-Miko

Chapter2- _Leaving Home Behind_

"Two hours, my butt!" roared Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Kagome will be back! Don't worry," replied Sango.

"She's been gone for TWO DAYS! What could she be doing!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"Fine! Go and get her! But don't blame me if she gets mad at you! It won't be my problem!" Sango yelled back and stormed off.

"What does she know? " Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Inuyasha walked to the well. He stopped and just stared at it. After some time, Inuyasha jumped into the well and was surrounded by a blue light.

500 YEARS IN THE FUTURE 

Kagome finished cleaning up all the blood that was on the floor. When she was done, she sat back on her knees. Her eyes were red and swollen form crying; her now was running and she was soaked in the blood of her dead family members.

The phone started ringing but Kagome didn't hear it. She was lost in her thoughts. Kagome heard the answering machine kick in. Kagome listened to her Aunt Tracy leave a message on the machine. "Hey sis! How's it going! Well, when you get this, call me back! Love ya! Bye!" The answering machine beeped with the end of the message.

Kagome grabbed the phone and called her Aunt Tracy. "Ohayo, is Tracy there?" Kagome asked the lady who answered.

(The phone conversation between Kagome to her Aunt.)

"Hi, Aunt Tracy, this is Kagome."

"Hi, Kagome, how are you?"

"Umm well… Actually I have something to tell you, and it's not good news either."

"What is wrong child?"

"It's my mom, gramps, and Souta."

"Are they sick?"

"No. Some bandits, err robbers, broke into our house. In the process they killed all of them. They killed mom, Souta, and Gramps. They're all dead, Aunt Tracy." Kagome quietly told her Aunt the story.

There was a silence on the other end followed by a gasp of horror. Finally her aunt answered, "Is this some kind of joke, Kagome!" her aunt yelled at her.

"No!" Kagome screamed back at her aunt. "There is nothing to joke about in this matter! My family is dead! My mother told me to live with my friend. I wanted to inform you that the house is yours. I'm taking my things and leaving today. The funeral and everything is up to you. I shall not be attending these funerals, though." Kagome said still angry at her aunt but crying at the same time.

"Alright, Kagome-chan, I will miss you. I will take care of your family. Don't worry, Kagome, I shall help."

"Arigato. I better go pack now. See you later."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and went upstairs. Little did she know that someone was waiting for her.

Inuyasha was upstairs waiting for Kagome. He could hear her yelling into the phone but all the words ran together so he couldn't comprehend them. Inuyasha decided to look around Kagome's room while he waited. Inuyasha just started looking through Kagome's closet when Kagome walked in.

Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream. Inuyasha put his hands over his ears. "Will you stop screaming, wench!" Inuyasha screamed at her, hurting his own ears.

"Gomen, Inuyasha, I didn't know that it was you. What do you want?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her eye.

"You're coming back with me." He stated. "Kagome? Have you been crying?"

"Hai."

"Why? Has someone hurt you?" Inuyasha asked, ready to kill whomever mad Kagome cry.

"Nothing," Kagome said. She was still rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry about it. It is all right. I'll be fine." Kagome lied through her teeth.

"Fine then. Grab your stuff and let us go." Inuyasha ordered.

"Hai." Kagome answered. She started grabbing lots of clothing and her CD's.

"Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Hai." Kagome said trying to pick up her bag but failing. Inuyasha saw her struggle, grabbed the bag, and headed out of the room.

"Arigato," Kagome whispered. She followed Inuyasha to the well, looked up to the sky and said, "Goodbye my family." Tears came to her eyes but she held them back. Kagome looked over her shoulder to look at her house one more time before she left it for a very long time. When Kagome looked at her house she didn't know that it would be the last she would see it.

Inuyasha heard her statement but didn't ask anything about it. He dropped it and climbed into the well with Kagome following him.


	3. Chapter 3 The World Keeps Moving

Chapter 3- _The World Keeps Moving_

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and the Miko walked away from the well. Sesshomaru stood downwind from Inuyasha, so Inuyasha couldn't smell him he was sure, though, that the Miko could sense him. Sesshomaru watched as she walked two steps behind Inuyasha with her head down. _' I wonder what is wrong with the Miko.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

All of a sudden Kagome lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, finding herself staring straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru stared deep into her eyes. He could see her hurt, the pain, and sorrow. He could tell that she was angry but crying. _'What has Inuyasha done to the human Miko to make her feel the way she did?'_ Sesshomaru almost started kicking himself for thinking such things about the Miko.

Kagome had followed Inuyasha in and out of the well. She now was following him back to the village. Kagome was lost in her thoughts and didn't sense the person watching her until she looked up. It was then that she sensed a demonic aura.

Kagome looked over her should to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She wanted to smile or wave but she knew better. If she did that, Inuyasha would notice her movements. Kagome just kept staring and watching Sesshomaru. He finally broke contact, stepped back into the shadows and left.

Kagome turned her head away from the trees and noticed that they were almost to the village.

When Kagome and Inuyasha made it to Kaede's hut, it was time to eat and then go to sleep. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were sitting around the fire pit when Kagome walked through the door.

"Oka-san!" Shippou yelled as he dropped his food and ran into Kagome's arms.

"Ohayo, Shippou-chan. Were you good while I was gone?" Kagome asked fighting the urge not to cry.

"Hai." Shippou answered, giving her another hug and then picking up his food.

"Good Evening, Kagome-chan," said Sango.

"Hai, good evening, Lady Kagome." Miroku said repeating Sango.

"Good Evening to both of you." Kagome answered back.

"Kagome child, is anything wrong?" Kaede asked sensing Kagome's sadness.

"Nope…I'm just fine, Kaede." Kagome said while plastering a fake smile on her face.

"If ye are sure, child."

"Yep. I'm sure."

Kagome sat down next to Sango and Shippou. Kagome didn't eat anything because she wasn't hungry. She was tired more than anything else. Kagome had only been awake for three days now.

"I think I'm going to go sleep now. It has been a long day and I'm tired. Good night to all of you." Kagome said as she walked to the other side of Kaede's hut.

"Good night, Kagome," they all said in unison.

Soon everyone else fell asleep too. Sango was awake, yet thinking about her brother, Kohaku. All of a sudden, her ears picked up the sound of someone crying. Sango realized that it was Kagome and went to her side.

Sango noticed Kagome was awake. She picked Kagome up and held her in her arms. Sango was running her hands through her hair in a soothing way. "Kagome, what is the matter?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome's voice was cracked and scratchy. "N-Nothing," she said in between chokes from crying.

"Don't give that to me. You're my little sister. I know you. Something is wrong and you're crying." Sango told Kagome.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, not looking up from the shoulder where her head rested.

"Outside keeping watch. Why?" Sango asked, still stroking Kagome's hair.

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and told her, "Anything I say here does not reach him or anyone else."

"Alright, Kagome."

"Okay." Kagome sighed. "All of my family members were killed. Murdered. My mom, gramps, and Souta, they're all dead." Kagome started crying harder again.

"Oh Kagome-chan I am so sorry!" Sango cried out loud.

"My heart aches but the world keeps on moving." Kagome said.

Sango didn't know how to reply. She just sat there holding Kagome like a mother would her child. Soon Kagome cried herself to sleep and Sango put her down and covered her back up. Sango lie down beside Kagome and fell asleep trying to think of a way to help her little sister.

(Sango thinks of Kagome as her little sister but there is no relation between the two.)


	4. Chapter 4 Powers Failing

Chapter4- Powers Failing 

Kagome awoke with a fresh start. She remembered her conversation with Sango from the previous night. She had told Sango that her family was dead. She was happy that she had finally told someone her secret. Now all she had to do was to tell Inuyasha her secret. The only problem was that she wasn't sure how to break it to him.

Kagome climbed out of her sleeping bag and grabbed a towel, shampoo, conditioner and soap out of her book bag. She headed out of Kaede's hut to the hot springs.

Kagome put her finger in the water to check the temperature. "Just right," Kagome commented to herself. After she undressed and put her clothes on a rock nearby, she slipped into the water and swam around for a little while. Kagome then swam back to her pile of shampoo, conditioner, soap and towel. She grabbed the shampoo and squirted it in her hand. She scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, rinsed it, and repeated the process with the conditioner.

After she was done with her shampoo and conditioner, she grabbed the soap and cleaned herself off. Kagome swam again before she got out and dried off. She put her clothes back on and picked up her personal care items.

Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut. Before she got half way there, she sensed a demonic aura. 'Why didn't I sense this before?' Kagome thought to herself. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Kagome shouted into the now darkened forest.

"Very good, Miko. You finally realized my presence," said Naraku as he stepped out of the shadows.

"How long have you been her, Naraku!" Kagome shouted screamed at him.

"A long time, Miko." Naraku told the girl while smiling under his monkey cloak.

Kagome had no weapons to defend herself. She had left her bow and arrows back at Kaede's hut. 'I guess I just have to buy some time and wait for Inuyasha to get here.' Kagome thought to herself.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"Give me the shards of the shikon jewel, Miko." Naraku demanded firmly.

"And if I refuse?"  
"Then I shall kill you like the rest of your family."

A shock of horror passed over Kagome's face and Naraku smirked, "You killed my family?" Kagome asked screaming at Naraku.

"Hai. I did. It was fun. I wish I could do it again." Naraku said while looking Kagome straight into her eyes.

"How?" was the only word Kagome could muster through her anger.

"You ask how?" Naraku started laughing. " It was easy. I set a curse upon them. Even though you live in a different time, Miko, that doesn't mean I can't get there."

Naraku killed her family. 'He is going to pay for what he did to them.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Well Miko, what is your decision, death or handing over the jewel shards?" Naraku asked.

"You sick, demented freak! I will never give you the jewel shards. As for dying, I won't die until I kill you with my own two hands." Kagome shouted at Naraku. Kagome's Miko powers were flaming about her form.

Naraku started laughing at her. "Miko? Do you know what happens to a Miko's power when she has lost people dear to her?"

Kagome stayed silent. She didn't want to hear him right now. Kagome was having trouble keeping her powers under control. Her powers would fade and then they would suddenly be back.

"Well, I shall tell you. Her powers fail. Miko, your powers are failing you, are they not?" Naraku asked with a sneer.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kagome yelled, her powers sky rocketing with her anger.

"Did I upset you, Miko? You should learn to control your temper." Naraku stated laughing at her.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. She screamed so loudly that it hurt her own ears. She could also hear it echoing throughout the forest.

oOo

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha covered his ears. "Who in the world?" Inuyasha quietly asked himself. He stuck his nose into the air and sniffed a while.

Sango and Miroku looked up when they heard the scream.

"Who is it, Inuyasha?" called Miroku from where he stood.

All that Sango and Miroku heard was, "Naraku, Kagome!" With that, Inuyasha jumped off the tree branch and ran toward Kagome's voice. Miroku and Sango followed Inuyasha.

oOo

Kagome was getting weaker by the minute. She started drifting in and out of consciousness. Naraku started getting closer to Kagome. "Give me the jewel shards, now!" Naraku barked at her.

"N-No." Kagome said firmly. Shaking the dizziness out of her head. Kagome looked up and saw Naraku right in front of her. She took a step away from him but he took a step away from him but he took a step closer to her.

"Give it to me." Naraku said above a whisper, yet firmly.

Kagome shivered. His icy voice and closeness were too much. She felt his breath on her neck.

Kagome put her hand out. She was ready to purify the demon but her powers wouldn't come back.

All of a sudden, Kagome heard Inuyasha scream, "Wind scar!" Obviously Naraku heard him coming because he dodged the attack with ease.

"Until next time, Miko." Naraku said while disappearing into thin air.

"Kagome! What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked while running over to her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered falling to her knees. "I need to tell you something very important."

Looking at Kagome's pale face, Miroku asked, "Lady Kagome! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Miroku. For now in the mean time will you go tell Sango that I want to talk to Inuyasha privately about what is wrong?" Kagome asked him as she pushed herself off of the ground and walked away from him "Oh yeah, tell her that she can tell you, too."

"Hai, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered as he walked towards Sango.

"Sango, Kagome wishes to speak to Inuyasha alone about a very important matter that you know. She says that you may tell me what is important for me to know" Miroku said.

"I see." Sango replied. "Well, her family was killed." Sango told the monk. She told him the whole story that Kagome had told her the night before.

oOo

Kagome walked with Inuyasha until she couldn't walk any farther. She slid down a tree into a sitting position. Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"What did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, breaking the silence.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, I found my family…dead." Kagome whispered as her eyes welled up with tears.

"What do you mean you found them dead?" Inuyasha said while raising one eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said." Kagome told them. "I went home and found them all dead."

"Who killed them?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"That Chikusho Naraku did it, and you know why?" Kagome said looking up. The tears were no longer falling from her eyes.

"Why Kagome?"

"To make my powers 'fail'. That is exactly what they're doing, too. My powers are finding Inuyasha. I couldn't' kill that yarou! I couldn't purify him, Inuyasha! I need help training or something. " Kagome confessed to him.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him. "I'll find Naraku and we'll kill him. I promise, Kagome. I promise we'll kill him. As for your powers, I'm not sure what you have to do, but I'll help as much as I can." Inuyasha announced while hugging Kagome tighter.

Kagome shut her eyes, wishing she could just get her hands on the stupid half-breed Naraku.

oOo

Sango had finished telling Miroku about Kagome's problem when Inuyasha come out of the woods carrying Kagome.

When Inuyasha joined them he set Kagome down. Kagome looked at Sango and hugged her. "Arigato," she said, "for everything."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Sango replied.

When Kagome and Sango pulled away from each other, Miroku looked at Kagome. "Please except my condolences."

"Arigato, Miroku."

"Allow me to pray for your family's souls, so that they may go and rest peacefully in the afterlife."  
"Arigato, Miroku. You have my permission."

With that Miroku started praying, while the others joined him. All four of them walked back to Kaede's hut in silence.

**REVIEWS!**

**Thankyou to all of you who reviewed! srry it took so long to update my editor (my engilsh teacher) lost my notebook! i had to find it for her but thankfully she got it done before the weekend! well anyways on to the reviews!**

Thankyou too:

micael, Kage Bi Koori, Demoness of the Black Wolves, 1kenshinlover, Chevonne Knowles, Rambacca69, JonniBelindaandInuyasha: Thankyou all for the wonderful updates so far! Also thanks for the advice! I hope i can update again this weekend because i have chap. 5 written and ready to go! thanks again! Taiyoukai-Miko


	5. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru's Offer

For everyone who wanted Sesshomaru...he's here!

disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I only own the characters i make up... we'll enjoy reading!

Chapter5- Sesshomaru's Offer

Kagome slept better that night, mostly because of her Miko powers. Kagome went to bed much earlier than everybody else even thought of going to bed.

Inuyasha had been silent ever since Kagome had told him what happened. He sat behind Kagome watching over her.

Sango sat by Miroku and Shippou on the other side of Miroku. Sango told Kaede about Kagome and her situation.

"Oh dear. Thee poor child, she lost her family and is now living here." Kaede said. "One thing that I cannot figure out is, why is she so tired?"

Inuyasha looked up and quietly stated, "She's losing her powers. Naraku killed her family. Kagome can't control her powers and how much she uses them. That is why she is so tired."

"What!" Sango yelled in a loud whisper. "Naraku killed her family? How?"

"I only know what she told me. She told me that Naraku killed her family and that her Miko powers are filing her. She needs training of some sort." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"Oh dear!" cried Kaede. "Inuyasha, I can't help her! Her powers surpass my own. I will not be able to help the child. If she doesn't get help soon, Inuyasha, I'm afraid that her powers will disappear completely"

Inuyasha looked form Kaede to Kagome. He didn't say anymore for he was in deep thought.

oOo

Kagome woke up and knew that everyone was talking about her. She could just sense it. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. 'Two days of sympathy and not doing anything is enough. If they aren't going to do anything, then I will.' Kagome thought to herself.

She sat up and stretched. Kagome looked around and didn't find Inuyasha anywhere. She went out to look for him.

Kagome found Inuyasha by the god tree where they first meet. She kept on walking closer and saw what Inuyasha was doing.

She had found Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Kagome looked at the two bodies before her. "How could you? How could you do this to me, Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed as she ran away. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Kagome was running through the forest, blinded by her tears.

"Wait, Kagome! Wait! Stop, Kagome, stop!" Kagome heard Inuyasha scream as she ran away.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was close to her. "SIT!" she cried and ran harder and deeper into the darkening forest.

Kagome ran until she couldn't run any longer. Kagome collapsed and sobbed into her hands.

oOo

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands when he heard someone crying. 'Let's go see what is wrong with this person,' he thought to himself as he started in the direction of the crying.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find the Miko so far from his idiot half-brother.

"Why do you trespass on this Sesshomaru's lands? Why are you not with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spat the name with distaste.

Kagome turned around in fear. Her eyes were huge and her crying had stopped instantly. "S-S-Sesshomaru." Kagome stuttered while facing the demon lord.

"You will respect me, you wench," Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the throat and pulled her into the air!

Kagome could hardly make out what she meant to say to him. "I'm s-sorry…Sessho…. maru-sa…ma." Kagome said sobbing again.

Sesshomaru started at the girl and released his grip. Kagome fell from his hand in a heap on the ground, gasping for air.

"You did not answer this Sesshomaru, wench."

"I did not know that I was in your lands, Sesshomaru-sama, I was funning from Inuyasha for I found him with that dead clay pot!" Kagome shouted. "I am not with Inuyasha because he chose Kikyo instead."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at his brother's stupidity. Here in front of him was a very powerful priestess, a very real danger to him.

"Why did you not sense me coming, Miko."

"Well, that is complicated."

"You did not answer this Sesshomaru's question, Miko."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. It all happened when I went home." Kagome started. She continued with a nod from Sesshomaru. "Naraku murdered my whole family. I came face to face with Naraku when he told me that the reason he killed my family was to make my powers fail. The reason I could not sense you, Sesshomaru-sama, was for the reason that Naraku is right. I am losing my powers." Kagome told him softly.

'Perfect! I can train her and she will gladly kill Inuyasha for me.' He thought to himself. "Miko, I have a proposition for you."

"Hai?" Kagome answered, looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I will train you to use your Miko powers and get them back, but in return you need to kill Inuyasha."

"Hai, I will do it." Kagome said smiling evilly. 'Greats,' she thought, 'Now I'm getting Miko lessons from the "Ice Prince" but in return she gets to kill Inuyasha. Not so bad if you think about it"

Sesshomaru held out a hand to help the Miko up. She took his hand and looked into his eyes. Sesshomaru turned around without saying a word. He let go of her hand and started walking away.

Kagome stood there for a second and said quietly. "Watch out, Inuyasha, for your greatest ally has become your worst enemy. As for Sesshomaru, he got lucky, for his worst enemy became his greatest ally." Kagome started walking behind Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru heard the Miko's statement and a smile tugged at his lips. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in silence back to Sesshomaru's palace.

REVIEWS!

Special Thanks to: micael m , Media Madien, kagome, sassysango26, Demoness of the Black Wolves, Demonic Angelz

Thank You everyone for reading my story so far...i'm having trouble with Chapter 6 but i will stay up really late tonite to work on it...any advice would be helpful...anything that will improve my story or make it better. I thank everyone very much and hope you all have a great time doing...whatever it is you do. (lol) THANKS AGAIN!

Taiyoukai-Miko


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Kill or be Killed

**A/N: Hey! Well it took me longer to write this chapter it was 13 pages long, on notebook paper! That and my teacher also couldn't correct right away when I got done with it, she was to busy with senior reports and stuff. Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it! (Oh yea I'll do my best with spelling errors. You know how it is with the typing and stuff it's just sometimes you don't type the word right. Well anyways here's the next chapter!)**

Chapter 6- Time to Kill or be Killed

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku shouted into he forest.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed into the dark.

"Oka-san!" Shippou cried as he snuggled against Kirara.

"Where could she have gone?" Sango asked while facing the Houshi.

"I do not know, Sango. We must find her, for I feel that there is something dreadfully wrong." Miroku turned and looked to the sky. Sango noted the look of worry in his eyes.

"What has Inuyasha done to hurt poor Kagome this time?" Sango quietly asked while looking in the same direction as the Houshi.

oOo

"Chikusho! Kikyo! You're always getting me in trouble!" Inuyasha roared approaching a stunned Kikyo.

"I thought you loved me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo brought her hands to her chest. "Don't you love me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Yes, Kikyo, I love you." Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kikyo and pulled her into a hug.

"You do not love my reincarnation?"

"No, Kikyo. I love just you."

"Inuyasha, I am dead as you know, so please come with me to hell; my time draws near."

"Hai, Kikyo, I shall die just for you. You must wait until after I kill Naraku!"

oOo

"Irasshaimase, Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Aelita as she bowed to her Lord. (A/N: Irasshaimase means welcome in Japanese) She had sensed him coming and went out to greet him.

Sesshomaru just nodded to her. "Aelita." Sesshomaru called to the servant as she bowed before him.

"Hai, my Lord?" Aelita responded.

"Show the Miko to her room. You will serve her and so will Taiya.

"Hai, my Lord," Aelita bowed deeply.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

"Come, my Lady. We have to get you ready for supper." Aelita started walking toward the palace after she told Kagome what she needed to say.

"You don't need to call me that. Just call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome." Aelita answered as she turned towards her.

"Well, lets go before Sesshomaru ahs a fit." Kagome announced. She was walking toward the palace once again.

"Kagome!" Aelita gasped, "You have to call Lord Sesshomaru, Lord or add Sama, not just his name! You have to be respectful!"

"I know."

Aelita led Kagome through the winding hallways and up the stairs to her room. "Well, this is your room, Kagome," she announced while pushing the doors open.

Kagome gasped. The room was huge! The bed was a king size bed with black and silver silk sheets. The floor was black with silver flowers as the patter. The walls were shiny silver.

Kagome walked across the room. 'Dear Kami! It has a balcony, too!' Kagome walked out onto the balcony. She looked at the ground below her. Her breath was caught in her throat when she spotted a gorgeous garden just below the balcony. Kagome took in a deep breathe of air, smelling the wonderful aroma of the flowers. Kagome felt like she was in heaven. She was pulled away form her thoughts when someone touched her shoulder. "Hmmm?" Kagome softly replied to the touch.

"Pardon me, Kagome, but we are almost late for supper." Aelita told Kagome while rushing to get a decent kimono for Kagome.

Aelita picked out a lovely black kimono with a silver sash. The black kimono had silver flowers on the left shoulder and on the hem.

Aelita quickly dressed Kagome and did her hair up fancy. "We must hurry." Aelita nervously told Kagome as she pushed Kagome out the door.

"Please hurry and follow closely, Lady Kagome."

"Hai." Kagome answered while staring at the decorations that adorned the walls. Kagome didn't even notice when they arrived at the dining hall. Kagome was pushed through the door.

"You're late." Kagome heard his voice from the other side of the room.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru. I did not mean to be late." Kagome answered apologetically.

"Sit," he ordered.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ate silently. He noticed that she was wearing the kimono he had chosen for her. 'It definitely fits her figure. She looks…' Sesshomaru nearly kicked himself. 'She is a human! I harbor no feeling for her! Ugh! How could this Sesshomaru think such thoughts!' Sesshomaru inwardly screamed at himself.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked looking at him with concern.

"No." Sesshomaru answered. He stood and walked out of the dining hall, to his private study.

Sesshomaru crossed the room and sank into his chair behind his desk. Sesshomaru looked down to his desk and saw the pile of paperwork just lying there.

He sighed as he started taking papers form the pile and signing them. Sesshomaru's thoughts started to wander to Kagome. 'Why does this human invade my thoughts? This Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings for her.'

Sesshomaru sighed again. 'Ugh! This Sesshomaru does not have time for this!' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he kept signing the papers.

oOo

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the dining hall. 'I wonder what's wrong with him,' Kagome pondered. Kagome finished her food and started to wander the palace.  
Kagome was admiring the decorations adorning the walls. Kagome had no idea where she was at or where she was going, she just kept looking at the decorations.

Kagome stopped just outside a door. She was studying the markings on the door, intently. 'I have seen this before, but who is it! It is on the tip of my tongue. I know I've seen this picture before but where! Great! This is going to bug me all day!' Kagome thought while she was staring at the picture of a demon in a dog's form.

"What are you staring at?" Sesshomaru demanded to know.

Kagome whirled around to face the demon Lord. 'When did he get here? Why didn't I sense him coming?' Kagome screamed at herself.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl was arguing with herself. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Miko?"

Kagome heard him call her name or somewhat close to her name.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You never answered my question."

"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama. I was just looking at the marking on this door.

"Well this door is my bed chamber."

"Oh," Kagome said, "Where is my room again?"

"Look to your right, Miko. That is your bed chamber."

Kagome turned her head to the right. "Oh, I see." Kagome turned and faced Sesshomaru again. Kagome noticed another door to the left of Sesshomaru. "Whose room is that?"

"That is Rin's room. Are you educated Miko?"

"Hai, I am…why?"

"You will be teaching Rin in the afternoons then."

"What! Why?"

"You will not raise your voice to me, Miko!"

"That's another thing! My name isn't Miko, Kikyo, Wench or any other name you have given me! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"SILENCE!" Kagome became utterly silent.

"You are staying in this Sesshomaru's home, you will listen to what I say, when I say it!" Sesshomaru roared.

Kagome was taken aback. She had never heard Sesshomaru yell before.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome mustered while tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? Why are you yelling?" asked Rin running from her room to cling to his leg.

"Nothing is wrong, Rin, go back to bed," Sesshomaru ordered while patting her on the head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this pretty Lady?

"Rin, she is Kagome. Kagome, Rin."

"Hi, Rin. How are you?" Kagome asked bending down to look at the girl.

"Rin is good. Rin thinks that you are pretty Lady Kagome."

"Arigato, Rin."

"Rin, it's bed time." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. Can Lady Kagome tuck me in?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru? Please?"

"Alright, Rin. Now go to bed!"

"Yay! Come on Lady Kagome." Rin took Kagome's hand and led her into her room.

"Get in bed, Rin." Rin climbed into bed and Kagome tucked her in. "Good night, Rin," Kagome whispered as she shut the door behind her.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome tuck in Rin. He watched as she quietly closed the door and walked to stand before him.

"You shall begin your training tomorrow, Kagome. Be ready before dawn." Sesshomaru gave Kagome orders and walked into his room.

'Did he just call me by my name?'

"You must get some sleep, Miko!" Sesshomaru yelled from within his room.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru and walked into her room, softly closing the door behind her. Kagome climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about Sesshomaru.

oOo

"Why did I call her by her name?" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'Because you like her.'

"This Sesshomaru does not like a human." Sesshomaru argued with himself.

'Don't lie to yourself, you know you like her.'

"You're so lucky that you're only a voice in my head, otherwise you would be dead."

'I know I am. You need to get over yourself! You like her and you know it.'

"Enough! I will not become weak like my father!"

'Fine, but you can't hide your feelings from me.'

"Feh!" Sesshomaru ended the discussion in his head. He looked at his one arm and cursed his brother for making him lose it. Sesshomaru sat on his bed and stared at the wall, while he waited for morning.

oOo

"Lady Kagome! Kagome! You need to wake up. You have training this morning." Aelita said as she was shaking the girl.

Kagome swatted at Aelita's hands away from her. "Five more minutes!"

"No Kagome! Now!"

Sesshomaru heard the ruckus from his room. He walked out of his room into Kagome's bed chamber.

The next thing Kagome knew, she was in the air with a hand around her throat.

"You will wake up when told, Miko."

Kagome opened one eye and glared at Sesshomaru. Kagome whimpered because of the lack of air.

"Please." Kagome pleaded above a whisper.

"You will meet me in the training dojo in ten minutes." Sesshomaru said dropping Kagome on the bed. "Do you understand me Miko?" Sesshomaru asked with his face only inches from Kagome's ear.

"Hai," she choked.

Sesshomaru turned form Kagome and walked towards the door. He stopped and said, "Ten minutes Miko, I'm counting." With that said, Sesshomaru left.

"Some day!" Kagome whispered, "Someday!"

Aelita still stood in the same spot, horrified by what Sesshomaru was doing to the poor girl. Aelita waited for Sesshomaru to walk down the hallway before she ran to Kagome's side.

"Gomen, Lady Kagome! I did not mean to get you into trouble. I'm so sorry, m'lady!" Aelita groveled at Kagome's feet.

"Aelita, get up. You had nothing to do with this. It's just the 'Ice Prince' has a stick jammed up his ass and it's far in for him to reach." Kagome announced while walking toward the closet.

Aelita gasped, "My Lady! You can't speak that way about your Lord!"

"He's not my Lord! We just have an agreement or partnership or something like that."

"You're still in his house!"

"Aelita, what's your point?" Kagome asked.

"Just that you need to respect Lord Sesshomaru."

"Whatever," Kagome huffed. "So, what am I supposed to wear," Kagome asked while opening the closet doors.

oOo

'She's late,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Just then Kagome walked through the door.

"You're late, Miko." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know, I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why?"

"I got lost." Kagome answered while looking at the ground.

"Come, Miko." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked across the dojo to the opposite wall.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the wall. She saw weapons of all kinds, swords, spears, bows with arrows and sickles.

"Pick a weapon. You shall fight me with the weapon you choose." Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin, one of his favorite swords, from the sheath at his side.

Kagome put her index finger on her lip, contemplating which weapon to chose. 'I already know how to use a bow, so why don't I try a sword of some sort.' Kagome's eyes fell upon a sword with a crescent moon engraved by the hilt. The hilt was blue and yellow, the blade stood from the ground to just below Kagome's hip.

"Stand over there." Sesshomaru ordered 'Why did she just chose that sword? That sword is one of the heaviest ones on that rack and a human should not be able to wield it. Well, I guess we'll just see how well she can handle that blade.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome positioned herself on the other side of the dojo, facing Sesshomaru.

"Come at me." Sesshomaru ordered Kagome.

"What!" Kagome almost yelled.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru and then he disappeared and reappeared right behind her. "You're too slow, Miko!"

Kagome turned around and blocked Sesshomaru's attack. Kagome counter attacked but Sesshomaru just dodged it.

They fought on like that for four hours. Sesshomaru finally left Kagome take a break.

"How'd I do?" Kagome asked while gasping for air.

"Fine." Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell her what he was really thinking.

"Fine? That's it! I didn't even get hit and I did fine?"

"You did better than I thought you would." Sesshomaru admitted.

"That's better." Kagome retorted.

"You have to be a lot better if you're going to go and kill Naraku. With him it's kill or be killed. Now, Miko go get ready for dinner."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Kagome turned and walked out of the dojo. Suddenly Kagome ran back inside. She ran over to the weapons and put her sword back.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the strange girl. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's face. "I uhh… forgot to put my sword back." Kagome looked at the ground, while a blush of embarrassment crept onto her cheeks. Kagome bowed and walked out of the dojo and into the castle. She needed to get ready for dinner. Kagome saw someone run around the corner but Kagome wasn't sure whom it was. 'I wonder who that was?' Kagome followed the strange figure around the corner.

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked this chapter. 2,291 words that's how many words were in this chapter lol. Well R&R peeps! Oh yea in chap 2 I think it was, Kagome told Sango not to tell because 1) she wasn't ready for other people to know and 2) she wanted to tell them herself. I hope that clears up some complications. **

**THANKS TO: **tearsofacresant,pricelessprincess, Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima, Kage Bi Koori, lildevil0644, micael m, Moonlight Chaos, 1kenshinlover, sassysango26, Taiyoukai-chan, and Demonic Angelz.

**Tearsofacresant: Have you ever disliked someone but waved to them just to be nice? Kagome wanted to wave to Sesshomaru just out of common curtsey. Kagome found Inuyasha with Kikyo and he has hurt her to many times before, that is why she wishes death upon him but I still might change that and put it in a good favor. I'm just not sure yet. I hope that answers your questions. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Also I'm trying to find my spelling mistakes… I don't mind if you tell me what I have spelled wrong or what I put in instead of something else. They're just computer typos lol I have them right on paper just spell them wrong on the computer. Well R&R Taiyoukai-Miko**


	7. Chapter 7 The Miko Trainer

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. If I owned Inuyasha I would have put Kagome and Sesshomaru together. But I don't. Inuyasha belongs to a wonderful author named Rumiko Takahashi. Well on with the story!

**Chapter 7-**_The Miko Trainer_

Taiya sensed someone following her. She looked around the corner she had just passed, to see some human girl following her. 'I wonder who this is.' Taiya watched the girl as she rounded the corner. Before the girl would say anything, Taiya asked her, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

Kagome was taken aback by the sudden question. 'This must be who I was following.' Kagome thought to herself. "Umm… hi, my name is Kagome. Who are you?"

"I am Taiya. May I ask, what do you think you are doing?"

"I was umm…following you."

"Why?"

"I didn't know who you were or where you were going."

"I see."

oOo

Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway when he heard Kagome talking. 'I wonder who she is talking to?'

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent to find where she was. When he found her, he listened to what she was saying.

"Umm…Hi, my name is Kagome. Who are you?"

"I am Taiya. May I ask what you are doing?"

'Great! The Miko met Taiya!' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

oOo

"Miko, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru interrupted their conversation.

Kagome spun around. "Sesshomaru!" She put her hand to her heart. "Don't do that! Make some noise! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Miko, what are you doing?"

"Talking."

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"Uh…In my room, changing for dinner?"

"Very good, Miko. Now go to your room and get ready for dinner. I will see you there."

"Hai, Sesshomaru. Bye, Taiya! Nice meeting you!"

Taiya had stood there and watched Kagome and Sesshomaru's conversation.

"Bye, Kagome." Taiya answered while Kagome strolled back to her room.

"It is good to see you have arrived, Taiya."

"It is also good to see you, Lord Sesshomaru." Taiya bowed to him.

"How have you been?"

"Good, and yourself, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Just fine." Sesshomaru replied. "The young woman you just met is the one you will be teaching."

"Kagome! She is whom I am teaching? She is the Miko I'm supposed to teach?"

"Yes, Kagome is that Miko."

"When do I start her training?"

"Tomorrow, after I'm done training her."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

Taiya bowed and walked through the corridor to her room.

Sesshomaru watched her leave before he himself strutted back to his room.

oOo

Kagome got dressed and went downstairs to eat dinner. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to come into the dining room before she started to eat. While waiting for Sesshomaru, she let her thoughts wander.

FLASHBACK 

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha yelled into the forest.

"Over here!" Kagome hollered back.

"What are you doing way out here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to Kagome.

"Nothing." Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha, looking up into the sky.

Inuyasha watched Kagome with wondering eyes. '_Why did she just look away from me? Have I done something to upset her? I wonder what she's doing way out here by herself anyways? She knows the danger that's in these woods._' Inuyasha was still watching Kagome as she looked into the sky. Inuyasha sat on the hard forest floor, watching Kagome as though she was about to run away.

Kagome listened to the wind rustle through her hair. She listened to the singing of the birds and watched the way the clouds danced upon the light blue sky. How she missed looking at the sky like she did when she was younger! She watched as a bird flew through the air and settled into the nest the bird had made in the tree. 'I wish I could fly. Then I could fly away from all the problems on this world.' Kagome heard Inuyasha sit down behind her. She turned to look at him and saw him staring at her.

"Inuyasha, why are you staring at me?" She watched him as he thought of an answer.

"You seem so unhappy, like you don't want to be here or anywhere, and I just don't want you running off without me knowing it. I don't want you running away."

"Why not, Inuyasha? Why would I be such a big loss if you lost me?"

"Because…. Because. Kagome I uh…. I love you." Inuyasha stated looking into her eyes.

"You…what?" Kagome's voice caught in her throat.

"I love you, Kagome." Kagome knees gave out underneath her and she was about to hit the forest floor but Inuyasha rushed to catch her. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Hai, I am. I just didn't think you felt that way about me…"

"But I do…Kagome."

"What about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo…she's dead to me. She was brought back to this earth but she's not herself."

"Then what is Kikyo to you?"

"A…she's uh… I'm not sure."

"You tell me when you figure that part out." Kagome pushed herself out of Inuyasha's arms and walked back to Kaede's hut. Kagome walked through the bamboo door and sat down by Kaede.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a baritone voice calling out her name.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Sesshomaru walked into the dining room to find Kagome staring at the wall. Sesshomaru walked over to his chair and sat down. Kagome still hadn't even noticed that Sesshomaru had walked in and sat down. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, then at the wall. He was trying to figure out what was so interesting about the wall. When he didn't find it, he decided that she was daydreaming or thinking about something.

"Miko." Sesshomaru quietly said.

When Kagome didn't respond he tried waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome didn't blink when he did that. '_What could she be thinking about_?' Sesshomaru tried waving his hand in front of her face again. '_Really now! What is she thinking about!_' "Kagome." Sesshomaru tried saying her name again. Still she didn't answer. "Kagome!"

"Huh!" Kagome answered while jumping at the sound of her name.

"What were you thinking about, Miko?"

"Nothing." Kagome looked down at her plate. When she looked down she saw Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru reached over and put his hand on Kagome's chin and turned her head towards him so she was looking at him. "Nothing, but yet when I said your name twice and waved my hand in front of your face, you still didn't respond. Now I'll ask one more time. What were you thinking about, Miko?"

"I uh… I was thinking about…Inuyasha." She tried to turn her head away but couldn't, for when Sesshomaru heard his filthy half-brother's name he tightened his grip on her chin.

"Why are you thinking about him? We have an agreement, remember?"

"I know we have an agreement. I was thinking about what he said to me a while ago."

"What did he say?"

"He told me… that he loved me."

Sesshomaru became quiet. His eyes were burning holes into the side of Kagome's head. "And you love him back?"

"I don't know…"

Sesshomaru released her chin from his grip and started eating his food. Kagome took this opportunity to start eating without being bombarded with questions. She watched Sesshomaru eat in silence. It looked as though he was lost in his own thoughts.

When Sesshomaru was finished eating, he got up and silently walked out of the dining hall. Sesshomaru strolled through the halls, going into his private study. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. '_What am I to do with this girl? She says she doesn't know if she loves him or not, but her eyes say different. She is in love with my filthy hanyou brother._'

oOo

Kagome was almost finished eating when Sesshomaru stood up and walked out the door. Kagome watched him leave and then finished her own food. Following his example, Kagome got up and wandered out of the dining hall and to her room.

When Kagome got to her room, she went straight to bed. She was so exhausted from training all morning that she decided she was going to take a nap. '_I don't care what the 'Ice Prince' says, I'm taking a nap._' Kagome lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

KAGOME'S DREAM 

"Oka-san! Where are you!" cried a small child.

"I'm over here, Azuma." Kagome softly replied to her small child.

"Where is Outo-san?" Azuma asked curiously.

"In his private study, where he always is during the day. Why don't you go find him?"

"Hai Oka-san." Azuma ran back to the castle where they lived. Azuma's hair was flying behind him as he ran toward the castle. He was four years old and had dark red hair. His eyes were the color of the sky and when the light shone in them they changed to a really light blue. He had light skin that resembled his fathers.

Azuma knocked on Sesshomaru's private study door. "Come in, Azuma."

"Ohayo, Outo-san!" Azuma cried as he toddled into the room.

Sesshomaru peered over his paperwork and started at his son. "What do you need, Azuma?"

"Nothing. Oka-san told me to come and see what you were doing." Azuma went over and stood beside his father.

"And where is your mother?"

"I think she is coming."

Kagome walked into the private study and watched the scene before her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Hello, Kagome."

END OF KAGOME'S DREAM 

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. '_What was that all about? Why did I have a kid named Azuma? Wait! Was I with Sesshomaru? Dear Kami! I was with Sesshomaru!_' Kagome's mind was in turmoil. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru walked into her room and was standing right in front of her.

When Kagome looked up, she saw Sesshomaru standing right in front of her. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome's thoughts wandered back to the dream. She blushed a deep red, just thinking about the dream she had just had.

Sesshomaru watched the Miko's face go from pale to a deep red in a matter of seconds. 'What is she thinking about that she has started to blush and not look at me?' "Miko, look at me."

Kagome raised her head so it looked like she was looking at Sesshomaru. She averted her eyes so she didn't look him straight in the eyes but was looking right past his head at the door.

"Miko, what are you doing in here?"

"I am uh… I was taking a nap." Kagome answered sheepishly.

"A nap?"

"Hai."

"Miko, get downstairs…" Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wasn't looking at him. "MIKO! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Sesshomaru bellowed at her. Kagome's eyes shot up and looked him straight in the eye. "You need to go downstairs and watch Rin. When you get there I would like you to send Jaken to my office. I have some errands for him to run."

"Hai, Sesshomaru." Kagome got off her bed, strolled out of her room and headed downstairs like she was told to do. When Kagome got to where Rin and Jaken were, she told Jaken what he was supposed to do.

"Finally! Now I don't have to take care of this brat!" Jaken turned and started running to his master.

Kagome sat down and watched Rin run around the floor. Rin spotted Kagome and ran over to her. "Hello, Kagome-san! How are you? Are you here to play with Rin?"

"Hello, Rin. I am fine. Yes, I am here to play with you."

"YEAH!" Rin jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Rin wants to go play in the flowers. Can we go play in the flowers, Kagome-san?"

"Yes, Rin, we can, but you're going to have to show me where they are."

"YEAH!" Rin ran off in the direction of the flowers. "Hurry, Kagome-san!" Rin shouted behind her back.

Kagome followed Rin through the palace to the gardens. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. These flowers were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Kagome's favorite flower was right here too. It was a white rose that did not have any thorns on it.

Kagome went over and softly touched the petals on the flower. 'They are so soft.' Kagome looked up and tried to find Rin. She had to look a couple of times; meanwhile panic was rising in her throat. '_Where did she go? She couldn't have gone far. She's just a little girl._' That was when Kagome spotted her. Rin was lying down in a meadow of flowers with her eyes closed and a small pink tulip firmly gripped in her hand. Kagome walked over to Rin and sat down beside her.

Rin opened one eye and watched Kagome sit down. "It's beautiful, is it not, Kagome-san?"

"Hai, it is beautiful, Rin."

"Which flower is Kagome-san's favorite flower? This is Rin's favorite flower." Rin held up the small pink tulip.

"That flower is beautiful, Rin. My favorite flower is the white rose over there." Kagome pointed a finger in the direction of her favorite flower.

"Oh, Rin likes that flower, too!" Rin jumped up and ran over to it and picked it off the stem for Kagome. Rin ran back to Kagome and held the flower out for Kagome to take.

"Arigato, Rin."

"Kagome-san, I'm sleepy…" Rin sat down and leaned against Kagome.

"Alright, then we better go back to the castle." Kagome gathered Rin in her arms and carried her into the castle. Kagome walked upstairs and to Rin's room. Kagome laid Rin down on her bed and quietly shut the door. As Kagome started wandering around the castle, she ended up outside of Sesshomaru's private study. Kagome knocked quietly on the door and waited for Sesshomaru to tell her she could enter.

"Enter." Kagome opened the door and strolled into the room. "What do you need, Miko?"

" I don't know what else I am supposed to do. Rin is taking a nap and I was just wondering if there was anything you had for me to do or something on that line."

"Well, I don't really need any help, but if you wish you could stay here until I finish and then you can meet someone."

"I get to meet someone!" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes, Miko. Now if you will please sit down and be quiet until I get done, I would be most thankful."

"Hai, Sesshomaru." Kagome went to the leather couch and sat down quietly. Kagome studied the room. There was a desk, where Sesshomaru was working, a bookshelf and three chairs. Two of the chairs where in front of Sesshomaru's desk and the other one was on the other side of the room. There was a table next to the couch where she was sitting. The colors of the couch were the same as the chairs, a deep black and silver.

Kagome wanted to look at the books on the bookshelf so she walked to the bookshelf and started looking at the books. She ran her finger along the bindings of each book, feeling the texture while reading the title at the same time. Kagome found a book that she had read back in her time, pulled it off the shelf and started flipping through the pages.

Sesshomaru heard her move and stopped working to stare at her while she was flipping through the pages. He finished signing his papers; he walked around Kagome so that he was behind her. He stood there and watched as Kagome flipped through the pages. "Miko, may I ask what you are doing?"

Kagome slammed the book shut and turned around. "I didn't know you were done. I'm sorry; I just wanted to look at this book. It is one of my favorites."

"You can read, Miko?"

"Hai I can."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you never asked. Shall we go?"

"Hai, you need to be introduced to the person who is going to train you."

"Train me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Hai, Miko, train you. Remember we had a deal, I help you get your Miko training and you kill Inuyasha."

"That's right, now I remember."

Sesshomaru started walking out of the study with Kagome following him. Kagome had to walk really fast to keep pace with Sesshomaru's stride. For every step he was taking, she was taking two. They arrived at a door that had a phoenix on it similar to Sesshomaru's door that had a dog demon on it. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and entered the room.

Taiya was meditating on the floor in the middle of the room. Taiya was letting her true form take over. She had a blue feather marking on her forehead much like Sesshomaru's crescent moon. Taiya had a long tail mixed with different shades of blue. There was a light blue on top and as the tail got longer, the colors changed to a darker color.

Kagome entered the room right behind Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru suddenly halted in step, Kagome ran into his back. He looked back at her and she looked up to him with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome moved her head away to look at the demon before her. "Is that…Taiya?"

"Hai, it is." Sesshomaru responded automatically. "Taiya."

Taiya was too busy meditating to hear the two people enter her chambers. She stood and bowed to Sesshomaru. "What can I do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I came to drop off Kagome. You can start her training now since Rin is napping. When Rin wakes, I expect Kagome to be back to tend to her." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room.

Kagome stood there, stunned no the spot. '_Did Sesshomaru actually say my name…twice! Okay something is definitely wrong with him!_' Kagome gazed at Taiya to see her staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "Well, should we get this started?"

"Hai. Okay, Kagome. We need to start by concentrating. I find it easy to concentrate by meditating. For one to heal himself/herself, he or she must be able to concentrate his/her energy on the one part that needs healing. Demons heal naturally but you need to learn to use your powers. That's why I'm here." Taiya sat back down on her rug in the middle of the room. She motioned for Kagome to sit by her. Kagome took a seat and folded her legs.

"Now close your eyes. Think very hard on what hurts you. When you concentrate your energy, it will surge through your body to the very spot where you are suffering and will stop the pain. Before you try this yourself and just concentrate, tell me what hurts so I know if you have healed yourself or not."

"My muscles ache from battling Sesshomaru all morning."

"Then just concentrate on your muscles."

Kagome closed her eyes and folded her hands in her lap. She concentrated very hard on her aching muscles. Soon Kagome was enveloped in a blue light. The light started getting stronger and it was harder for Taiya to sit there and watch Kagome because Kagome's Miko powers were trying to purify her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Taiya. "Taiya, are you alright? I think it worked! I do not hurt any longer."

"You are more powerful than I had thought, Kagome. You are also a fast learner. It only took you fifteen minutes to heal yourself, and within time I'm sure it will only take you but a few minutes to heal yourself, especially when you are in battle."

"Arigato, Taiya. But I do believe that I better go for now. Rin should wake up any minute now because it has been at least a half hour since she went to sleep."

"Alright, Kagome. We will begin our training tomorrow after you are done with Sesshomaru's. Please meet me in the gardens, for I prefer to work outside."

Kagome got up. "See you tomorrow, Taiya." Kagome briskly walked back to Rin's room. Kagome opened the door silently. Seeing that Rin was still asleep, she sat down on the other side of her bed and waited for Rin to awake.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked back into Taiya's room and stood there. "What did Kagome accomplish in such a short time?"

"She has healed herself within fifteen minutes, my Lord. I'm sure she will prove to be most valuable to you."

"Indeed, you are right on that account Taiya. I shall see you later this evening, I presume."

"As you wish, my Lord."

oOo

For the rest of that day Kagome took care of Rin before putting her to bed. After she had eaten her supper. After Kagome had tucked Rin into bed, she went downstairs to eat her own, meal.

Kagome walked into the dining room and seated herself next to Sesshomaru as was usually expected from her. After supper Kagome took a short walk in the gardens.

As Kagome walked through the paths paved with brick, she looked at the flowers on her left and right. Kagome thought of her past. Memories started trickling like a running faucet into her mind. The memories where rushing over her. It was almost too much for her to handle, but then she remembered a song. Kagome started to sing the song aloud.

One day shy of eight years old,  
When Grandma passed away.  
I was a broken hearted little girl,  
Blowing out that birthday cake.  
How I cried when the sky let go,  
With a cold lonesome rain.  
My mom smiled, said: "Don't be sad, child.  
"Grandma's watching you today."

"'Cuz there's holes in the floor of Heaven,  
"And her tears are pouring down.  
"That's how you know she's watching,  
"Wishing she could be here now.  
"An' sometimes if you're lonely,   
"Just remember she can see.  
"There's holes in the floor of Heaven  
"And she's watching over you and me." 

Seasons come and seasons go,  
Nothing stays the same.  
I grew up, fell in love,  
Met a boy I took his name..  
Year by year, we made a life,  
In this sleepy little town.  
I thought we'd grow old together,  
Lord, I sure do miss him now.

But there's holes in the floor of Heaven,  
And his tears are pouring down.  
That's how I know he's watching,  
Wishing he could be here now.  
An' sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember he can see.  
There's holes in the floor of Heaven,  
And he's watching over you and me.

Well my little girl is 23,  
I walk her down the aisle.  
It's a shame her Dad can't be here now,  
To see her lovely smile.  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye,  
As the rain starts coming down.  
She takes my hand; says: "Mommy don't be sad,  
'Cuz I know Daddy's watching now."

"And there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
"And his tears are pouring down.  
"That's how you know he's watching,  
"Wishing he could be here now.  
"An' sometimes when I'm lonely,  
"I just remember he can see.  
"Yes, there's holes in the floor of Heaven,  
"And he's watching over you and me." 

Watching over you and me.

Watching over you and me. 

Watching over you and me.

Kagome walked upstairs, into her room and shut the door. She got ready for bed and lay down on the bed. That night she cried herself to sleep, thinking about her family.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as Kagome sang her song. There was a hint of sadness in her voice and her eyes were on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru listened to the words and started feeling something inside of him.

Her voice was so beautiful and the way the setting sun played upon her hairs, made Sesshomaru watch her as she sang and as she walked away. Sesshomaru followed Kagome as she walked upstairs and into her chambers. As soon as he walked into his room, he heard her sobbing. Sesshomaru wanted to turn around and go comfort her like he did Rin. He held himself back, knowing that she would cry herself to sleep. The smell of salty tears hit his sensitive nose and he winced. He listened as her sobbing subsided and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru lay down on his bed and finally got his first night of sleep in the first week.


	8. Chapter 8 Just Dreaming

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! As everyone already knows…(sighs) I don't own Inuyasha…(sighs). Okay you all happy I said it. I'm trying to update faster since it has been awhile but they just found out that my teacher's brother has cancer. I don't really want to pressure her anymore to get this done because of semester tests, end of quarter finals, and with her brother and all, so I'll do my best at correcting my own mistakes! Okay, now, on with the story.

The Taiyoukai's Miko Chapter 8-_ Just Dreaming_

_**Inuyasha's Dream:**_

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha gazed into the sky with sleepy eyes. He saw the outline of someone's face right in front of him. "Inuyasha." The voice said again. The voice sounded heavenly to Inuyasha, like angels from heaven. "Inuyasha, it is time to wake up, sleepy head."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked lightly, wondering if it really was her. _'Did she finally forgive me? Has she come back to me?' _"Kagome is that really you?"

"Hai, Inuyasha, it is me. Now come on, we have to get the last shard of the jewel from Naraku." Kagome tugged on his arm trying to help him get to his feet. Inuyasha shook the sleep from his eyes and stared into Kagome's.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry; Kikyo tricked me into thinking that she was you! I swear I didn't mean to upset you!" Inuyasha hurriedly said his apologies.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Kikyo has been dead for two months now. I never left you. Inuyasha…did you eat something bad again? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome stared at him while worrying about his current condition.

"But…you left…and I was sad…and Kikyo. Kagome I'm so confused! You left! I know you did…I watched you run away from me crying!" Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully to see her reactions.

Kagome saw the bewilderment play on Inuyasha's face. She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Oh yeah. Your warm, I'll have to get something for that. Inuyasha, you stay here. I'll be right back." As Kagome walked away, Inuyasha was sure he heard the word 'medicine.'

Inuyasha sat down and closed his eyes while he waited for Kagome to return. _'Okay something is wrong with Kagome…its like she doesn't even remember what happened. I don't know what to say to her. I was sure she had come back to me but now I'm not even sure if she left. Maybe everything was a dream.' _"Inuyasha."Inuyasha turned from his thoughts and looked at Kagome.

Kagome came back carrying her First Aid Kit. "Inuyasha." Kagome looked back into Inuyasha's eyes when he stared at her. "I brought the First Aid Kit…" Kagome stated with a smile on her face. She knew that a fight was about to break out so she was prepared.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then the First Aid Kit. His eyes got really big and he turned his gaze back to Kagome. "Oh no you don't! You are not going to give me any of those little round objects you call, 'pills!' I'm not sick… I don't need them! I know what I'm talking about! You left me and now you have come back. Kagome! Don't even come near me with those pill-things." Inuyasha stood and moved back with each step that Kagome was taking closer to him.

"Inuyasha, if you would just come over here and take one then we wouldn't have to fight about this. Trust me, this pill will make you feel much better. We can go fight Naraku tomorrow when you're feeling much better."

"NO, KAGOME, DON'T GIVE ME THE PILL! NO PLEASE!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome came at him with a tiny round pill in her hand.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

_**END OF DREAM:**_

Kikyo heard Inuyasha scream something about Kagome and giving him a pill. Kikyo walked over to where Inuyasha was laying. She shook Inuyasha and said his name. When he did not awake she said his name again, still he wouldn't wake. Kikyo screamed his name, "INUYASHA! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

After hearing someone screaming his name he woke up to find Kikyo holding onto him. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said meekly.

"No, Inuyasha. I'm Kikyo, not my reincarnation." Kikyo stated with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Sango came running to Inuyasha. Miroku was right behind her and Shippou was ridding on Kirara, whom had transformed upon hearing someone screaming. "What is going on here Inuyasha?" Sango asked and she glided to a halt in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
"He was having a bad dream that's all." Kikyo responded for him. "Now if you would just leave and go back to whatever you were doing, it would be very much appreciated."

"What are you saying Kikyo?" Sango spat out her name like she had just eaten a bug.

"I'm saying that you're not needed here and you should leave, NOW!" Kikyo stood and stared straight into Sango's eyes.

"Come Sango. Let us go back to sleep and worry about this matter in the morning." Miroku pulled on her elbow gently. Sango pulled her elbow out of Miroku's hand. Sango turned and stormed away back to their campsite.

Kikyo had been living with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou for a week now and only she and Inuyasha got along. Although she knew that Sango, Miroku, or Shippou liked her, she stayed to close to Inuyasha and out of their way.

"Come here Inuyasha, just forget about Kagome. She isn't worth all this pain and suffering you're going through." Kikyo took Inuyasha's head into her hands and held him close to her chest.

"No Kikyo, you're wrong. Kagome is worth all this pain and suffering. I have hurt her again and again and no matter what I do, I always end up hurting her. Now it is my turn to hurt." Inuyasha sighed, pulled his head out of Kikyo's hands and stood up.

He started walking away, when Kikyo asked him, "Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't even bother to turn his head to look at her; he stared straight ahead and watched the trees for a while. Then he finally answered Kikyo, "I'm going to find Kagome." With that he took off running into the trees, not even turning around to get Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or Kirara. Inuyasha ran off into the dark morning leaving Kikyo sitting in the dirt, too astounded to move.

**Back at Sesshomaru's Castle**

_**Sesshomaru's Dream:**_

Sesshomaru silently patrolled his lands when he came upon a person crying. _'What's this? This is just like the time that I found Kagome.'_ "Who are you?" Sesshomaru's booming voice asked the person.

The person looked up from their crying and stared straight at him. "I…I…am Kagome, L-Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed with the utmost respect for the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow and stared at Kagome. _'Now this is interesting. Since when has she become more respectful? Usually she is full of spirit and love.' _ Sesshomaru watched the girl for a little longer and then motioned for her to follow.

**(Still in Sesshomaru's dream just a few months later**)

"Kagome. Kagome, where have you gone?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly. Kagome jumped out of the nearby tree where she had been sitting and watching Sesshomaru. She was waiting for him to come right up next to the tree so she could jump on him.

"Ah, there you are." Sesshomaru stated as Kagome gracefully landed beside him.

"Hai, here I am." Kagome responded with a giant smile.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Sesshomaru quietly whispered as he started to walk through the trees.

Kagome followed behind him. "What is wrong, Sesshomaru? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked flustered.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards Kagome. "No, Kagome, you haven't done anything wrong."

Kagome also halted in her steps to face the Taiyoukai. "Then what do you wish to speak to me about, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, you know that your Miko powers are now back and stronger than ever. Your training with me is also almost complete, by the way if I might add, that I've never seen anyone learn that fast."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I am quite sure that's not what you had wanted to tell me."

"You are correct, Miko, that isn't what I had wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that…that."

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me Sesshomaru?"

"I…do we still have an agreement or are you going to go back on your word?"

"I…I don't know." Kagome bowed her head and looked the other way. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and gently turned her head up towards him so he was staring her in the eye.

"Miko, you have to know what you are going to do." Sesshomaru eyes were burning holes into Kagome's.

"I…I…I'm not sure. I don't think I can kill Inuyasha. I don't know if I even want to. I don't believe I'd be able to handle the guilt. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I can't kill Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes filled up with tears and she tried hard to hold them back but they just kept falling. She tried to turn her head away from Sesshomaru but his hold on her chin wouldn't allow it.

"Miko, we had an agreement."

"I know, Sesshomaru but I'm sorry. I can't do it."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug. "Be quiet now, no more crying. I understand." Kagome whimpered a little bit and Sesshomaru held her tighter. "Kagome I said that was enough. I'm not mad at you. Now come let us go back to the castle. We'll have Aelita make us some tea." Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her towards the castle. They walked into a bright light and disappeared.

_**(End of Sesshomaru's Dream)**_

Sesshomaru awoke in a cold sweat. _'What was I going to tell her. I know that what I said in that dream wasn't it. Now she even torments me in my dreams. What is it I feel for this human girl?' _ Sesshomaru lay back down and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't get the thoughts of Kagome out of his head.

_**Kagome's Dream:**_

Kagome gazed around a field of dazzling flowers. The site of them captured Kagome's breathe. Kagome whirled around and threw her arms over Sesshomaru's shoulders. "They are so beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!" Kagome cried as she gave him a hug.

Sesshomaru smiled and put his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "I knew you would like it." Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice rang out. They walked through the field of flowers hand in hand.

Kagome had always loved flowers. She ran through them dragging Sesshomaru behind her. Sesshomaru had to start running to keep pace with her. When Kagome got tired of running she just dropped to the ground and lay down in the flowers. Sesshomaru stood above her gazing down at her. Kagome opened one eye and stared up at the Taiyoukai. "Well, lay down." She stated and closed her eyes again.

She heard Sesshomaru's clothes rustle and she opened her eye again to watch him lay down. "Sesshomaru, thank you, it is so beautiful. I don't know how to repay you."

Sesshomaru turned to her and looked at her wondrous beauty, the sunlight and how it played upon her hair, even the way her complexion looked amongst the flowers.

"Kagome I know how you can repay me." He quietly whispered leaning on his elbow to look down at her.

"How's that?"

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes holding a hint of a pleading stare.

Kagome was rendered speechless. She looked at Sesshomaru and the flowers around her. _'Do I really love him? Should I say yes?'_ "Hai, Sesshomaru. I would be delighted to be your mate."

With that, Sesshomaru smiled and leaned closer to Kagome. He moved close so his face was just inches away from hers. "Kagome, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered back.

_**(End of Kagome's Dream)**_

They were just about to kiss when Kagome heard a door slam and she was awoken from her dream. Kagome's head flew straight out of bed and she stared right into her intruder's eyes. Big golden eyes stared down at her. "I'm sorry, Miko if I woke you. I didn't mean to."

Kagome pulled the covers up over herself, just below her chin. "What is it that you want?"

"I heard you crying before you fell asleep and I wanted to know what is wrong? Do you not like it here with me?"

"I love being here, it is not that, really. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I know how much you hate it when I cry, but I couldn't help it. You see, it was my brother's birthday today." Kagome's eyes started misting up again. "He was going to turn nine this year. Tears started rolling down her cheek and she swiftly wiped them with her hand. Sesshomaru drew her into a hug and held her into the night while she cried. He soothed her like a mother would again. Sesshomaru stayed in her room that night and watched her sleep. He had just finally figured out that he was in love with Kagome. "Kagome, I love you." He whispered hardly enough for anyone to hear. He sat down in a chair across the room and watched her sleep and soon he himself drifted into a light sleep.

**Well I hope you all liked it. I didn't take me long to write…about two days or so. Well it's 9:40 p.m. and I still haven't done ANY of my homework so I better do that before I get to bed! NOW ON WITH THE REVIEWS! (From chapters 6&7 :D)**

**REVIEWS: **Kags21, Kage Bi Koori, 1kenshinlover, The Dark Wolves Demoness, inuyashaknowitall1223, afelix39, tearsofacresant, PinK cutie KaGomE-micael m, Goddess1991, amber001, sassysango26, Takiko Okuda, Thank you for reviewing everyone! I hope you have a Happy Holidays this season.

JaNe! Taiyoukai-Miko


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapped By Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although it would be nice to. sighs** A/N: **(SORRY! Runs away from an anger mob with pitch forks, torches, and guns. Don't hurt me! I said I was sorry!) Sorry it took so long to update but I have been grounded and I'm having troubles with my knee. My knees are bad and the good news is that I don't have to have surgery on them yet but I probably will when I'm older. We placed 3rd in our basketball tournament on Saturday though so that was fun. But forgive me I'll try and update chapter 10 faster. I've already started it.Well anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 9_- Kidnapped By Evil_

"Kanna, I've seen enough, Naraku waved his hand in the air, Kanna bowed and exited her maters' room, with her mirror, that held power, in her hand. The mirror that she carried allowed her to take souls of the living and it also allowed her to see what other people are doing and saying in different places.

Naraku sat in his room, pondering over what he just saw. He rested his chin on top of his hand. He sat with his elbow upon his knee and the other leg going underneath his bended leg.

'What I Just saw was the demon Lord, Sesshomaru, showing emotion.' Naraku laughed at this thought. "So the Demon Lord loves this filthy ningen." Naraku stood and walked over to the window. "I could use this to my advantage. All I would have to do is take Kagome from him. Then he would go on a rampage just to get her back." Naraku's laughter rang throughout the castle walls.

Upon hearing this laughter Kagura knew that her evil master had come up with a new plan to destroy someone's life. She shuddered at the thought.

Kagura walked through the castle's hallways to get to her master's room. Her black hair pulled up into a high pony tail, with two feathers from the ribbon that held it there. The kimono that she wore fit just right. It was loose enough so she could move around in battle but also tight enough so that it fit her figure.

Kagura stopped just outside Naraku's door. She knew that he could sense her so there was no reason for her to knock.

"Enter Kagura. I wish to speak to you." Kagura entered and bowed to her master until he spoke to her. "Kagura I need you to capture someone for me."

"Who is it this time, Lord Naraku?" Kagura rolled her eyes; she had already seen this coming.

"Kagome. You know the one whom travels with Inuyasha."

"Hai, I know who she is. May I ask why you want me to capture that filthy ningen?" Kagura folded her arms across her chest.

"Then I have something for Sesshomaru to come and retrieve, for you see, Sesshomaru has feelings for this girl." Naraku smirked as he though about it.

Kagura's mouth was hanging wide open. She couldn't believe it. The almighty Demon Lord pf the Western Domain, had feelings for a mere human girl! Kagura was so flabbergasted, that she couldn't speak.

"Kagura, close you mouth." Kagura abruptly shut her mouth. "You shall leave at daybreak, so I suggest you get ready. You should arrive in the western lands just before nightfall. Then you wait for Sesshomaru and Kagome to fall asleep. After they are both asleep, go into Kagome's chambers and take her from her bed. Make sure that you don't wake Sesshomaru and that Kagome doesn't scream while your taking her. I shall watch you from Kanna's mirror, so don't try and betray me Kagura, for remember I hold you heart in my hands."

A heart appeared in Naraku's hand. Naraku squeezed the heart and Kagura fell to the ground grabbing at her chest.

"I understand. I will obey and bring Kagome to you." Kagura stood, waked out of the room and went to prepare for her trip.

oOo

Kagome awoke to something rustling. She opened one eye to see two chocolate brown eyes staring at her.

"Morning, Kagome-san!" Rin yelled upon seeing Kagome open her eye.

"Morning, Rin." Kagome answered still asleep. Kagome rolled over onto her side, so that she was facing the wall.

"No Kagome, you cannot go back to sleep! It is time to wake up. You have to go train with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome rolled over and sat up. Still groggy from sleep, she trudged past the anxious Rin, into the bathroom.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom to see Rin sitting on top of her bed. "Rin, what are you waiting for?"

"Rin has nothing to do."

Kagome knelt down in front of her bag and opened it. She took out a big picture book. "Come here, Rin."

Rin jumped off the bed and ran over to Kagome. "Here you can look at these pictures in your room while I'm training with Sesshomaru. Then we'll have your lessons when I get back, okay?"

"Okay! Kagome-san thank you for the book." Rin hugged Kagome and ran out the door.

Kagome followed Rin's example and ran out of her room and down to the dojo. Kagome quietly entered the dojo and walked over to the weapon wall. She grabbed her weapon off of the wall and walked to her corner.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the dojo floor.

Kagome twirled her sword and took her stance and readied herself for Sesshomaru's attack.

Sesshomaru ran at Kagome and brought his sword down to slice her in half. Kagome blocked his swords movement while stepping to her left to get in a better position.

Sesshomaru leaped back and landed gracefully back in his spot. Now it was Kagome's turn to attack. She ran at Sesshomaru swinging the sword at his left shoulder and then quickly moved it to the right.

Kagome's sword clashed with Sesshomaru's. "Nice attack, Miko, but once again, you're too slow." Kagome jumped back and ran at Sesshomaru again. This time she didn't swing her sword but held it in front of her sideways. When Kagome was right in front of Sesshomaru she swung her sword and almost hit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru barely dodged Kagome's sword as it came at him. Kagome calmed herself while she watched Sesshomaru's movements.

Kagome jumped back and waited for Sesshomaru to attack her. She watched Sesshomaru run right at her and then just disappear. 'What the…' Kagome thought as she searched for Sesshomaru with her powers. Kagome ducked and kicked while turning around to face Sesshomaru. He was now lying on the ground considering Kagome had just knocked his feet out from underneath him.

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru's form and said to him, "Nice attack, Lord Sesshomaru, but you were too slow." Sesshomaru summoned his poison into his talons and jumped up at the Miko. His talons brushed Kagome's right arm.

Kagome cried out in pain as the poison came in contact with her skin. Sesshomaru ran and pinned Kagome up against the wall. "Miko, were you mocking me?"

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't mocking you." Kagome smiled and put her hand on his left shoulder and concentrated her powers to her hand and gave him a little blast of her purification power. Sesshomaru grunted in pain and stooped down on one knee.

Kagome couldn't move her right arm, so she picked up the sword and used her left hand. Kagome twirled the sword a couple of times and then stood her ground as Sesshomaru came at her.

Kagome blocked his attack and countered it right away. Sesshomaru dodged the attack, and punched Kagome in the stomach.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her stomach. "What a cheap shot!" Kagome jumped up, her aura flaring about her. "Next person to knock their opponent to the ground wins." Kagome stated and ran at Sesshomaru.

"Alright," Sesshomaru jumped into the air and landed behind Kagome. Kagome did her dodge twirl kick again. Sesshomaru jumped over her foot and came down to land on top of her. Kagome rolled on the floor out of the way just in time. For where she was just at, Sesshomaru stood.

Kagome stood up and ran toward Sesshomaru swinging her sword with her left hand. When she came within firing distance she concentrated her energy to her sword. Kagome's purification powers surged through her sword. Kagome swung at Sesshomaru's left shoulder. She hit him right on the shoulder. Sesshomaru was blown backwards by the force of the sword and the purification power Kagome put into it.

Sesshomaru lay on the ground holding onto his shoulder. He was groaning in agony. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt down beside him. Kagome moved the sword that lay beside him and touched him softly. "Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes but said nothing. Kagome rolled his sleeve up to look at his shoulder.

Kagome concentrated her powers into her hands once again and touched Sesshomaru's shoulder. Within seconds his shoulder no longer hurt.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Thank you, Kagome. Why did you not tell me that you were ambidextrous?"

"Well, you never asked."

"Come, Kagome, you have won. Now I want you to practice your stance, but you also need to pick another sword to wield. You will now wield two swords instead of one."

Kagome walked over to the wall and grabbed a light sword. Kagome went through her drills and with Sesshomaru's help, learned how to use the two swords in battle.

Sesshomaru told Kagome that after she went through them once with no mistakes they would go back to the castle. Kagome went through the drills perfectly and put both of the swords back where they belonged.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back to the castle. "You did a wonderful job in practice this morning, Kagome." Kagome blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks. How's your shoulder feel?"

"Fine, but for some reason it feels different."

"Would you like me to look at your shoulder again sometime?"

"I suppose you should. Meet me in my office after dinner."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. I shall look at your shoulder again to make sure nothing is wrong with it." Kagome walked into the castle. She went to the west end stairs that led to her room. Sesshomaru walked to the east end of the castle where his private study was so he could finish some paperwork before dinnertime came.

Kagome strolled into her room and went over to the wardrobe in the corner. She pulled out a white and red kimono. Kagome ran into the bathroom, took a quick bath, and put on the kimono.

Kagome strolled out of her room and over to Rins' room. Kagome knocked on the door. "Hey Rin, come on it's time to go eat dinner."

"Okay!" Rin ran out of the room and through the hallway. Kagome followed Rin into the dinning room.

Rin took her spot at the table; Rin sits to the right of Sesshomaru and Kagome sits on the left. Sesshomaru was already seated and was patiently waiting for Rin and Kagome.

After Kagome was seated, Sesshomaru started to eat. Rin and Kagome followed his example and started eating what was in front of them. When Sesshomaru finished eating, he pushed himself away from the table, and looked at Kagome. "When you are finished eating, meet me in my private study room."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked out of the dinning room and to his study.

"Rin are you done eating?" Kagome looked across the table at Rin.

"Hai Rin is done!" She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

"Okay, go to your room then. I will be there as soon as Sesshomaru-sama is done talking with me."

"Alright Kagome-san!" Rin ran from the dinning hall and to her room.

Kagome pushed herself away form the table and headed for the east end of the castle. She arrived at a room with two doors and a huge painting of a dog demon upon it. Kagome stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Kagome entered the study and stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "Well, get on with it." Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and stood by his left side. She rolled his haori sleeve up to take a look at his shoulder. Kagome was taken aback by what she saw.

"Umm…Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked up from his work and stared Kagome in the eye. "What now Kagome?"

"Inuyasha cut your arm off right?"

"Hai that he did. You were there, why do you need to ask?"

"Well, uh… Sesshomaru look at your shoulder once."

Sesshomaru looked at his left shoulder. There was a light blue light lighting up his shoulder. Within the mist of the blue light his arm was growing.

"I think my purification powers are healing you arm, Sesshomaru."

"Indeed, it would appear so."

Kagome stood there watching his arm appear before her eyes. Within ten minutes the blue light dispersed and Sesshomaru had his new left arm. Sesshomaru started to move his hand around. "It seems to be fine." Kagome stated with a smile.

"It would appear so. Thank you, Kagome. You have repaired the arm that you caused me to lose."

"Uh…Yeah about that, I'm sorry." Kagome gave a fake laugh and a smile to match it. "Your welcome, though. I didn't even intend to do that, but hey whatever works right?" She gave another laugh.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Well, if there isn't anything else then I better be going. I have to go lay Rin down for her nap."

"There is more, Kagome."

Kagome stopped walking toward the door and faced Sesshomaru. "Hai?"

"After you lay Rin down for a nap. Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?"

"Hai, I would love to accompany you Lord Sesshomaru."

"See you there."

Kagome bowed and strolled down the hallways back to the west side. All the way there her mind was in turmoil. _'Why would he wish to go on a walk? Maybe I should tell him that I have feelings for him. It's the perfect time to do it alright it's settled, I'm going to tell Sesshomaru that I love him.'_

Kagome met Sesshomaru in the gardens a few minutes after putting Rin down for a nap. She walked beside him in silence, while gazing around at the beautiful flowers.

There were flowers of every kind including: tulips, roses, marigolds, lilies, and even some carnations. There was one flower that really caught Kagome's eye. It was the white rose. It reminded Kagome of how pure it has to stay to keep its white color. _'Pure like me.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru kept walking farther and farther into the gardens. He didn't say anything just kept on walking with his head held high. Kagome had to run and catch up every now and then. She just couldn't match his pace.

'_Dear Kami! I didn't ever notice that he has such a long stride.'_ Kagome ran to get back by Sesshomaru's side.

As the neared the edge of the gardens, Kagome noticed there was a stone bench sitting there. The stone bench faced away from the gardens and out towards a cliff. Beyond the cliff, you could see many trees and villages. Kagome figured it was almost all of the western lands.

Sesshomaru strolled over to the stone bench and sat down. Kagome followed his example and quietly seated herself next to him. A few seconds after Kagome seated herself, she started fiddling with the sleeve on her kimono.

Sesshomaru put his hand out on top of Kagome's arm. "Kagome? Why are you so nervous?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, Sesshomaru. I'm not nervous." She gave him a fake smile and started playing with her hair.

"Kagome look at me." Kagome moved her gaze from the grass to Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I have something to tell you."

Kagome looked at him again. "Sesshomaru, are you feeling okay?"

"Kagome hush and let me speak." Kagome closed her mouth and gave a nod for him to go on. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bench. He stopped in front of Kagome, and took another deep breath.

"Kagome, over the past few days, I haven't been feeling as well. I believe that in these past few days you have stayed with me, that I have… I have…Kagome…I love you."

"What?" Kagome's heart stopped and she stared at Sesshomaru. Her mouth was hanging open and she had a dumbfounded look upon her face. "You love…me?"

"Yes, Kagome. I love you." Sesshomaru sat beside her.

"Sesshomaru, there is something that I have wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"That would be?"

"That I love you also." Kagome smiled and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Sesshomaru was surprised at first but soon recovered from his shock, put his arms around Kagome, and hugged her back. "Kagome, I promise that I will always protect you."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I will do my best to stay out of dangers way too" Kagome smiled and released her hold from Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at his face and saw him smile. "No Way!" Kagome screamed.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at her while quirking an eyebrow to support his response.

"You smiled! If you don't mind me saying, you look really cute when you smile too. You should do it more often." Kagome blushed, pushed herself from Sesshomaru's arms, and ran back into the gardens.

Sesshomaru watched the retreating form of Kagome. "So she wants to play this game, huh?" Sesshomaru stood and ran off in the same direction as Kagome. He soon caught her and had her up against a tree. "You lost," Sesshomaru was smiling down at her.

"It would appear so," Kagome smiled back. "I should get back. Rin is probably up." As if on cue Jaken came running out of the castle, with Rin chasing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Tell her to stop poking me!" Jaken shrieked.

Kagome started giggling when she saw Rin poke him and say, "poke" while she was doing it. Her eyes looked like they fogged over while she was giggling.

"Kagome, what is wrong?"

"Oh… nothing." Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru and back at Rin. "I better go get Rin. It is time for her lessons." Kagome pushed herself off of the tree and started walking toward Rin. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "Kagome? Why won't you tell me what is wrong?"

"There is nothing to tell. Now would you please unhand me so I may go to Rin?" Sesshomaru let his and fall to his side. Kagome strolled away from him and to Rin. She took Rin inside to their studies.

Jaken ran to his mater's side. Without turning his head toward Jaken, Sesshomaru gave him a job. "Jaken, tonight I go patrol my lands. Prepare my things. You shall stay here and protect Kagome and Rin. Is this understood."

"Hai, my Lord. I shall leave and prepare your things at once." With a bow, Jaken departed for the castle.

Sesshomaru walked back to the castle and to his study. He sat down behind his desk, and started to finish his paperwork.

That night Sesshomaru left. He told Kagome that he was leaving and would be back tomorrow night. Kagome didn't take the news to well. She was even pleading with him not to leave. "But I have to." He had told her. Still she had not listened. He had to reason with her to get her to listen. She was to protect Rin and carry her two swords with her at all times.

Sesshomaru held her while she told him what was wrong earlier. "I did the same thing to my friends and family. Rin acts the same way I did when I was little. It jus made me remember." Still he knew deep inside that there was more than that.

"Okay guys! Let's go back into the castle. Sesshomaru will be back tomorrow." Kagome had the two swords she used at her side. She also had a bow and a quiver of arrows, just in case she needed them.

oOo

'I've been flying since morning and I just finally arrived at the western lands. To make things better, Naraku is watching my ever move. I have to use this to knock Kagome out. That's the only way I'll be able to get her out of that castle and back to Naraku.' Kagura looked at the ball that held some kind of sleeping powder in it.

Kagura looked at the ground and realized that she was really near to Sesshomaru's castle. Kagura landed on the ground and watched as Sesshomaru left the castle to look over his lands.

Kagura smiled at her luck. 'This is great! Sesshomaru is gone so now all I have to do is wait for Kagome to put the little brat to sleep, and for that little toad to fall asleep.'

She watched as the sunset and the moon came out. Kagome son put the girl to sleep and the toad fell asleep really soon after that.

Now was the time to attack. Kagura flew to Kagome's balcony. She threw the ball of powder into the room and waited a few minutes. Kagura then entered the room and drug out an unconscious Kagome.

oOo

Kagome had just put Rin to bed and then went into her own room to catch a little shut-eye. Something flew right past Kagome's head and hit the wall. "What was that?" Kagome asked herself. She looked behind her to see this purple smoke spreading around her room. "What the!" Kagome yelled. She started feeling dizzy and just fell over. Just before she was totally out, she seen someone grab her and take her away.

oOo

Kagome awoke in a small room. There was someone over in the corner but she couldn't tell who it was. Kagome closed her eyes again. Her head was killing her.

Kagome tried to sit up slowly. "I see you have awoken." The figure in the corner moved closer to Kaogme.

Kagomes' eyes snapped open. Her hand reached for her sword that was no longer there. "Who are you? What did you do with my weapons?" Kagome demanded.

"Now, Now Kagome. You need to settle down. I took your weapons because we don't want you escaping now do we?" he smirked and moved closer to her.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Well, he's not here." The strange man moved into the light.

"Naraku! Give me my swords! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my family."

Naraku laughed and turned to leave the room. " I do not wish to fight you, Miko. No, I shall keep you alive, for now. I'm going for something or somebody bigger than you I have no time to play foolish games with you."

Kagome's powers surged through her body. Kagome let her anger control her. She put her arm out in front of her and out stretched her hand. Her purification powers shot out of her hand and hit Naraku on is arm.

"Consider that a warning, Naraku! I will be the one to kill you!"

Naraku turned and looked at her. "Let this be a warning to you, Miko! If you disrespect me, then you won't live long!" Naraku let his miasma hit Kagome head on. She flew back and hit her head against the wall.

Naraku laughed at Kagome's body just laying thee. He walked out of the room leaving Kagome by herself. 'Well Sesshomaru, Lets see what you do to when you realize that your precious Kagome is missing.' Naraku's laughter echoed throughout the castle walls and made the demons of the forest cringe in fear.


	10. Chapter 10 Consummation

Chapter 10- Consummation 

Watching the birds fly by him, Sesshomaru flew just above the trees surveying his land. Being the owner of the western lands he had to make sure everything within them was at peace. Sesshomaru watched as children played in the village below.

The children reminded him of Rin, how she had helped him, and after that he had taken care of her. Then Kagome came into his life. 'Kagome…how the sound of her name sounded like the oceans waves crashing upon the sand,' Sesshomaru shook the thought from his mind. 'No,' he scolded himself, 'now is not the time to be thinking about her.'

"Sesshomaru…" The cry was soft and Sesshomaru was barely able to hear it. Sesshomaru looked around not sensing anybody. 'Where did that come from? It sounded like Kagome, but it can't be. She's back at my castle.'

"Sesshomaru…help me." The cry came again. Sesshomaru was getting very irritated now. He knew there was nobody around him, yet he was hearing voices. 'Wait a minute…that's Kagome's voice.' Sesshomaru looked all around him and didn't sense anyone near him. 'Kagome don't worry I'm coming.'

oOo

Kagome's head was spinning. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. _'Where am I?'_ she thought to herself. _'Oh yeah, I'm in a room and Naraku was in here. Naraku captured me and brought me here. NARAKU!' _ The name left a disgusting taste in her mouth, just like week old macaroni.

Kagome slowly stood up and glanced around the hideous room. The room itself was old and had boards over the walls to cover some holes. Walking quietly over to the door, Kagome tried to slide it open but the door wouldn't budge. _'Why won't it open!'_ Kagome pushed harder, trying to open it. It was no use…Naraku had put a spell on the door.

Trudging back to the wall, Kagome start thinking about Sesshomaru. '_He'd be able to help me if he were here. Why did he have to leave the castle, couldn't he have waited one more day? Sesshomaru, where are you when I need you.'_ Kagome slid down the wall, until she was sitting on the floor. She put her head into her hands and silently whispered… _"Sesshomaru, please help me."_

"Kagome? Kagome is that you?" Kagome looked around everywhere but didn't see anybody. _'Strange… that sounded an awful lot like Sesshomaru's voice but he's nowhere around here. How would I be able to her that?'_

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"Sesshomaru is that you?" Kagome quietly whispered.

"Hai, Kagome. I heard you…what's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru! Naraku has captured me! Please come and save me. Naraku has me locked in a room but I have no idea where I am. Please hurry, I don't know what Naraku is going to do." Kagome cried softly.

"Shh… Kagome I'll be there I promise. Don't worry I'll find you. Just don't make Naraku mad and try to stay out of his way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kagome leaned her head against the wall. _'I'm waiting Sesshomaru…but for how long, I'm not sure.'_

oOo

Jaken awoke to a scream that rang throughout the whole castle. He sat straight up in his bed, threw off his covers, and ran out of his room, making sure that he grabbed his staff of two heads while he ran out the door. Jaken found the servant girl that screamed up in Kagome's bedchambers. Looking around the room, he could see why the servant had screamed. There was shattered glass all over the floor; the balcony doors were broken into, and worst of all, no Kagome in sight. The toad was horrified at the thought of what would happen to him when Lord Sesshomaru found out about this.

"You servant girl! What has happened here?" Jaken shouted and pointed his dirty, stubby finger around the room for emphasis.

"I do not know, Master Jaken. I came in here to wake Lady Kagome and when I got here, this is all I found. Lady Kagome is nowhere to be seen. I am afraid that someone has taken her, for I found this laying on the floor over by that wall." Aelita held out a ball that was stained purple from whatever had been held within it. She held it out so Jaken could take it and look at it.

Jaken took the ball out of Aelita's hands and held it in front of his face trying to inspect it. _' This looks like a powerful ball of something. Something what was that called? Oh…let's see… it had to do with when you throw it and it hits something, it breaks open it would spray out this type of powder. OH! It's a sleeping powder ball!' _

The toad was mumbling as he inspected the ball that he held within his hands. Every word that came out of his mouth was incoherent, so Aelita was straining really hard to try and hear what he was talking about. When Jaken realized what it was and shouted, Aelita jumped back, startled at the reaction Jaken gave off when he figured out what the ball was.

"What is it Master Jaken?" Aelita asked still in shock from his sudden out burst.

"It is a sleeping powder ball. A ball that holds sleeping powder and when it is thrown against the wall, it will shatter and produce a purple smoke. That purple smoke holds the sleeping dust particles within it." Jaken explained, sounding smart for the first time in his life.

"So, where is Lady Kagome."

"That I do not know, but we shall conduct a search for her. No one is to contact Lord Sesshomaru, for we do not want him to know that Kagome is missing." Jaken turned and walked out of the room. _'What are we going to do now. Who could have possibly hated this Miko.' _ Walking down the hall, the toad was still mumbling as he bumped into someone's leg. Looking up, Jaken looked into the golden eyes' of Sesshomaru.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"


	11. Chapter 11 Power's Awakening

**A/N: Hey everyone…sorry for the last few chapters… I know that I haven't updated as fast as everyone likes so yea. Yes, I know chapter 10 was kinda short okay, okay really short but I said I would update it soon and I got into a writer's block so I thought I'd just leave it there and call it good. Well I have chapter 11 for ya guys so here it is!**

Thank you to all how reviewed chapters 9 and 10! I don't really have enough time to work everything out plus my computer is being weird so I have to finish this before it crashes. Well thanks everyone!  
Taiyoukai-Miko

**Chapter 11- **_Power's Awakening _

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken gazed up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "What are you doing back so early?"

"How is it that when I tell you to watch and protect Kagome, she ends up being kidnapped by Naraku?"

"She was kidnapped by Naraku!" Jaken fell to the floor. "I'm sorry my Lord, please forgive this lowly Jaken. I did not intend for this to happen, She told me to go to sleep and that she would be fine."

"Jaken, how many times have I told you to protect someone and how many times have you left them?"

"I do my best milord."

"Jaken prepare my men. We are going after Naraku."

oOo

Kagome leaned against the wall, slowly letting a sigh escape her lips. She pulled her knees up to her chest, put her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands.

Kagome taped into her healing powers to help regain her strength. After a while all of Kagome's strength was back. Slowly, Kagome pushed herself off the wall and started walking around.

While walking around the small room, Kagome tried to remember what happened. I remember waling into my room I saw something fly right I front of my face. Then there was a purple smoke. That smoke made me very sleepy. Through that Smokey haze I saw someone. It looked like Kagura, and I suppose I'm right considering I'm at Naraku's castle. I remember waking up once and seeing clouds fly by me, but then I lost consciousness again. After that I don't remember anything except waking up and seeing Naraku. Leaning her head against the wall, Kagome tried to bid away her on coming headache.

"Sesshomaru when are you coming for me?" Kagome mumbled into the wall.

"Never." Kagome felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. "He won't be able to save you." Kagome shuddered when Naraku touched the back of her neck.

She whirled around and looked Naraku straight in the eye. Knocking his hand away from her body she asked, " Why are you near me?"

Naraku eyed Kagome and thought about her question. "Do you even know how powerful you are?"

Kagome swatted Naraku's hand away from her face. "What do you mean? I'm not that powerful." Watching his every move closely, Kagome held back her mutative to kill him.

"Ah, my dear Kagome. You hold a lot of power within your little body. Well, you may have not known about it but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sure did. Did you know that that is the only reason he keeps you around, just because of your power." Naraku leaned into Kagome and whispered the last word in her ear.

Kagome moved her face away from Naraku's. "No, I'm not listening to you! You're wrong! Sesshomaru has changed!" Kagome put her hands over her ears.

Naraku twisted a strand of Kagome's hair around his finger. "Kagome, you know that he really doesn't love you. He just wants you to think that he does, so he can use your power." Moving closer to Kagome, Naraku took her face into his hands. He look deep into her eyes and pulled her face closer to his body.

Kagome's mind was going wild. "Sesshomaru where are you! Naraku is touching me! Help me! I don't know what to do!" Kagome screamed in her head.

'_Kagome! I'm coming, don't worry I'm coming! Don't fight him just play a little bit of cat and mouse! I won't let him hurt you!' _

Kagome put her hands on Naraku's wrists and pushed his hands off of her face. Kaogme turned away form him and tried to walk farther away from him. When Kagome was close enough to the wall, Naraku pinned her there so she couldn't move. Naraku touched her smooth skin on her shoulders, back of her neck, and on her face. Naraku pushed his body up against hers. He felt her tremble and his heart started to race.

Kagome's heart started racing when Naraku pushed her up against the wall. She started trembling and felt his heartbeat quicken. When Naraku's hands started to touch her body, Kagome's mind went into pure bliss.

Letting her powers course through her body, Kagome let her purification power pour out of every pore in her body. Soon Kagome was unconscious.

Naraku felt her body go limp in his arms. _' The Miko has fainted.' _Naraku laughed at this thought. He let Kagome's body fall into his arms. Cradling her in his arms, he carried her to a different room.

Little did he know, that even though Kagome was unconscious, her purification powers could still activate by itself. Deep inside the one he was holding slept a power greater than his and Sesshomaru's power put together. That dark power within Kagome's body was about to awaken.

oOo

Sesshomaru ran about his castle preparing for battle. He had found Kagome's weapons in the woods and had put them next to his. He had just talked to Kagome, and told her that he was coming.

_'Why would I leave her here by herself? I should have known better. I knew that Naraku wanted her and her powers. I have to hurry or I'll be to late.' _Sesshomaru ran faster.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Screamed Jaken as he tried to catch up to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait!"

Running back to where the little toad demon was, Sesshomaru asked him, "What is it now, Jaken?"

"Your army is ready for battle, milord. They are ready to leave when ordered."

"Tell them to meet me at the end of my lands in the east. I have located Naraku somewhere around all four of the lands." Sesshomaru ran from his castle and into the woods. He went over his checklist once more in his head.

'_Okay **(1. Take Rin somewhere.) ** Aelita and Taiya are watching over her. **(2. Get the army ready.)** They are all ready and going to meet me at the end of my lands. **(3. Find Kagome's weapons.) ** I have them next to my own swords. **(4. Rescue Kagome.)** I'm coming Kagome! I'm going to get you back!' _

Looking out over the treetops and seeing the nearby villages, Sesshomaru waited for his army on the cliff. When the army general came up, Sesshomaru gave the general his orders, and the general went back by his men.

Sesshomaru gazed longingly down upon the valley. _'Somewhere down there is Kagome. I just need to find someone to take that barrier down. I know Naraku has one up and there is only one person I know that can take out these barriers.' _ Sesshomaru ran in the opposite direction of Kagome. Sesshomaru was heading for Inuyasha's forest.


	12. Chapter 12 Is It Really Him or a Dream?

**A/N: Hey everyone…. yea I know I know…I'm sorry it took me so long to update but the truth is that I have had this chapter wrote out on paper for about a month now and haven't been able to type it out. One reason was because our boys' basketball team made it to state, the other was that my cousin had my notebook. (Don't kill her) well anyways I'll stop talking and get on with the story  
Disclaimer: As everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha…If I did I wouldn't be doing this right now. **

**Chapter 12-**_Is It Really Him or a Dream?_

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, looking out over the horizon. He sat there thinking about what he had done to Kagome. Inuyasha knew he had hurt her and it was during her greatest time of need.

'_Kagome if I could only talk to you again, or even see your face, I would try my best to make amends with you. Even if you didn't accept my apology, I'd still want you, but I would keep away from you and suffer my consequences.' _A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree. His thought lulled him into a daydream of his life when Kagome used to be in it.

DAYDREAM 

Kagome and Sango walked out of the camp to go and look for a hot spring, so they could take a bath. Miroku, being the hentai that he is, always tried to snatch a peek at Sango naked. His attempts were always in vain and somehow Miroku always ended up pulling Inuyasha into the whole mess to.

Inuyasha would hear Kagome scream after Sango screamed. Running to Kagome to see what was wrong, he would always get blamed for "_trying to catch a peek at her and Sango_." The monk would walk around after his episode, carrying a handprint on the side of his face. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was picking dirt out of his hair and mouth for the next week.

The next day, they would all go out in search of the Shikon Jewel Shards and Naraku. Inuyasha jumping ahead wanting to kill Naraku as soon as possible, while Miroku would stay calm and stop to flirt with all the girls he met. Kagome would walk next to Sango whom carried a _ "boomerang"_ bone on her back. Kagome pushed a _"bike"_ beside her. Little Shippou would take the easy way out and sit in the _"bike's"_ basket. Normally Kirara would sit beside him.

Everyone was happy. Except when she turned up. Kikyo. Her name left a bad taste in Inuyasha's mouth. She was the whole reason that he was never going to see Kagome again.

BACK TO REALITY 

A tear escaped his eye and fell down his cheek. Inuyasha would have left it there but a powerful Youkai was headed his way.

Instinctively, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled at his brother's name. _'Wait!'_ Inuyasha sniffed the air again, _'that's Kagome's scent! He better not have hurt her or I will kill him with my own two hands.' _

Inuyasha wiped the tear away and jumped down from the tree he was perched in. For once, Inuyasha patiently waited for his brother.

oOo

Sesshomaru skidded to a stop in front of his little brother. "Hello little brother. It has been a long while. How is your life?" Sesshomaru sneeringly asked.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha bellowed as he pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Ah, little brother you are wrong in saying that. It is not what HAVE I done, but what NARAKU has done." He emphasized the word Naraku, hoping it would make it through his brother's thick skull.

"What has happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired.

"She has been captured by Naraku. As of now she is fine and trying to keep Naraku off of her. I fear that if we wait any longer, Kagome shall no longer be with us."

"That is why I have come, Inuyasha. Naraku has put up a barrier that I know I cannot penetrate. Even though it pains me to say so, Inuyasha, I need your sword to break through Naraku's barrier, so I can rescue Kagome."

Inuyasha thought this over. "My big brother, finally decides that he needs _MY_ help?" Inuyasha thought harder. "I'll help you Sesshomaru, but it's not for you. It is for Kagome."

"Let us be off then." Sesshomaru disappeared back into the forest and started running towards Kagome.

"Wait! Sesshomaru! No fair!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after his brother.

oOo

Kagome didn't know where she was. She wandered around looking for something she knew, like a place she had been before.

The only thing Kagome could see was pitch black. A figure appeared before Kagome. Kagome jumped and screamed, she tried to run but couldn't.

"Kagome, darling. It has been so long. Oh, how you've grown." The figure touched Kagome's face. "I can't believe it has been over fifteen years since I last saw my little pup."

"Daddy?" Kagome's eyes widened when the figure called her "_little pup_." Only her dad had called her that.

"Hai, Kagome, it is me." He smiled down at her as she ran into his arms.

"Oh, How I've missed you so Daddy."

"And I you Kagome." He held her tight. "Now Kagome there is a matter I wish to speak to you about."

Kagome stared up at her father. "Okay, Dad."

He looked deep into her eyes. "Kagome, I'm a full demon. You mother is a priestess. Normally when a human and a demon mate, they produce a hanyou. In your case you turned neither, hanyou or demon. Yes you may take the form of a human but you have the powers of a priestess and a demon. Thinking that your demon blood would hurt you, I put a spell on it so only two people could awaken this power. You and Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome opened her moth and stared disbelievingly at her father. "Kagome I speak of no lies when I say this. I mean it. You and Sesshomaru have awakened your demon powers. By noon tomorrow your powers shall awaken completely and you will have the power of a priestess and a Youkai."

"How come mom never told me?" Kagome wonderingly gazed up at her father.

"Because I told your mother that I would tell you myself. Even though I died I can still talk to the living. Do you have any questions Kagome?"

"No, I think I got it all."

"Alright then this is until next time. I love you my little pup."

Kagome hugged her father. "I love you too, Daddy." He smiled down at her while his figure slowly dissipated. "Take care pup." He said before he totally left.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she watched her father disappear for a second time now.

oOo

Naraku was laying Kagome down on a bed when her felt her shift. Gazing down at the Miko, he noticed that she must have been dreaming because he eyes were twitching.

Laughing inwardly, Naraku pulled the covers up around her shoulders. Naraku lips curled up into an evil smile as he thought of ways to taint the Miko.

'_I could force her to be my slave. Better yet she could be my mate. I also could erase parts of her memory. But for now I think I'll let her rest.' _Naraku turned and left Kagome lying in his bed. He walked down he hallway and to the gardens, where Kanna was sitting.

"Kanna, I wish to see Lord Sesshomaru!" Naraku demanded.

Kanna bowed and held her mirror out away from her body so Naraku could see it. "Hai, Master. I wish to see Lord Sesshomaru" Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared on the mirror's surface. They were running through the forest on their way back to the western lands.

"They will breach here at dawn." Naraku announced. "Be ready by dean for then the battle will begin." Naraku walked away from Kanna and back into the castle. Seating himself in his spare bedroom, Naraku soon fell asleep thinking about war.


	13. Chapter 13 Beginning Battle

**A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 13 for ya! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…If I owned it you would know it b/c Sesshomaru would be with Kagome. **

**  
Chapter 13-**_Begginging Battle_

The earth was still. The wind slowly moved the trees from side to side. Slowly the sun peeked its way up over the mountainside.

Soldiers slowly edged their way through the forest. When they came to the end of the trees, they stopped.

Sesshomaru gazed down upon the quiet land. He hated the stillness before battle. Sesshomaru looked down at his hip, when Kagome's sword pulsated.

'_Kagome must be near. If she wasn't the sword wouldn't be called to her.'_

Inuyasha stood next to Sesshomaru. "It is so quiet and peaceful. It is hard to think that a battle is about to take place here."

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at his brother. "Enjoy the peace while it lasts. We attack when the sun is all the way above the mountain."

Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the forest. He needed to get away to prepare his mind for battle.

oOo

Kagome awoke as the sun began to rise. She pushed herself off of the bed so she was sitting up. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome thought about last night. _'My dad? Was that really him? Wait! He said I was a demon!' _Frantically Kagome looked at herself, making sure she was still normal. Phew. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

A knock sounded on the door. Kagome stared at the door, her eyes wide with horror. Quickly she lay back down and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Kagome heard the person enter.

"Kagome, awake. I know you are." A deep voice said.

Kagome opened one eye to see Naraku staring at her. Screaming, Kagome fell off the opposite side of the bed. _'Holy Hell! He popped out of nowhere!' _Kagome put a hand on her racing heart.

"Well, Miko, it looks like you decided to join the living." Naraku laughed.

Kagome shivered as she heard Naraku's laugh. "I'd rather be dad than living here." Kagome mumbled.

Naraku pushed her back against the floor. "Trust me, my dear Kagome, that I can arrange." Naraku snarled at her. Naraku grabbed her throat and dug his talons into the back of her neck. Kagome stated to squirm, trying to free herself from his grasp.

Naraku laughed as he watched Kagome's face change colors. "Will you listen to me, now?" he questioned while putting more pressure on Kagome's throat.

Kagome managed a weak nod and Naraku left go of her throat. Rolling onto her side, Kagome gasped for air. Tears rolled down Kagome's face as she regained all her color.

"Now, Kagome. Do you wish to assist me in battle or die?"

Kagome turned away from him. _'I don't want to die, but I also don't want to fight with Naraku. Oh, Sesshomaru what should I do?'_

"_Fight with him." _Sesshomaru told her.

'_What?'_

"_Fight with him, that way I can save you during battle.'_

'_Alright.'_

"Miko look at me!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome turned and stared him in the eye. "I would be honored to assist you in battle."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Why?"

"I don't want to die." Kagome plainly stated. _'At least not by you hand.'_

"Come, it is time." Naraku stood and followed as ordered. _'I hope you know what you're doing Sesshomaru.'_

oOo

Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and stood by his brother. "Inuyasha, the time has come. Battle shall rage soon. I need you to keep your eyes open though, for Kagome is to fight along side Naraku."

"What do you mean she's fighting WITH Naraku." Inuyasha half yelled at Sesshomaru.

"She was given a choice to fight against us or die, that was what Naraku said to her. She chose to fight because I told her to.

"How do you know?"

"I have talked to her."

"What?"

"Inuyasha, break the barrier that hold Kagome captive."

"Fine." Inuyasha stalked ahead and walked through the tall grasses. He walked until he ran into Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha turned and ran away form the barrier. After he got far enough away, Inuyasha turned and pulled his sword from its sheath. The sword pulsed and his sword transformed into a red fang. Charging the barrier Inuyasha swung his sword and it came in contact with the barrier.

The barrier shattered under the pressure that the sword holds.

Sesshomaru watched as the barrier shattered and Inuyasha jumped back up to stand by him. Sesshomaru signaled his army and then ran down the hill.

Inuyasha and all 5000 of Sesshomaru's warriors ran full force down the hill and into Naraku's lands.

oOo

Naraku waited for Sesshomaru and his men to attack. Naraku had Kagome by his side along with Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna.

Turning to Kagome, Naraku grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are to stay by my side unless I say otherwise."

"Fine." Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

Naraku's hand tightened around her chin. "Miko, your lucky we are going to war. Right now, otherwise it would be easy to teach you your place." Naraku glared at her and forcefully let go of her chin.

Kagome cursed him under her breath and prepared herself for battle. _'I will make it look like I'm fighting for him, but I'm only going to kill his soldiers.' _

"Attack!" Naraku yelled. Naraku's army of demons ran forth towards Sesshomaru's army. Kagome was about to run forth when an arm stopped her. "You stay by me. When I fight they come to me. Just sit back and watch."

'_Now how an I supposed to sneak away from him?' _Kagome watched as demons fought against demons. Cries of pain, blood, and war screams filler her ears. She was trying to scan the battlefield to find Sesshomaru, but she couldn't find him.

'_Sesshomaru, where are you?' _Kagome thought trying to talk to Sesshomaru.

"_Kagome, I'm fighting. I'm trying to get to you. Do you have any idea where you're at?"_

'_I'm by Naraku. Umm…I'm in the direction of his castle. He is waiting for you guys to come to him.'_

"_Okay Kagome I'm heading your way. Just be careful alright." _

'_Sesshomaru, Naraku might make me fight you.' _

"_Just do it like in training, but be careful at what you do.' _

'_Okay. I'm waiting for you.' _

Kagome released a sigh that caused Naraku to look at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miko?" Naraku smiled showing off his white teeth.

"No." Kagome muttered and turned away from him.

"Be wise little one, for I know what you weakness are." Naraku calmly stated as his anger rose.

Kagome rolled her eyes and watched the battle. Constantly she looked for Sesshomaru. When she finally found him her breath caught a few minutes later she blacked out.

Darkness encased Kagome as she fell from her standing position and hit the ground underneath her.


	14. Chapter 14 The Taiyoukai Miko

A/N: Hey I know its been awhile but yea… my cousin has my chapter 12 and 13 so I typed out all the ones after that first so yea…that's one reason why it took so long… that and school and state basketball but yea anyways… I finally updated for all you people so yea… on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters… they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi so yea on with the story! **

**Chapter 14- **_The Taiyoukai Miko_

Kagome felt herself floating in a black void. _'What's going on?'_ she asked herself as she opened her eyes.

"Relax Kagome." A deep voice said.

"Yes Kagome, it will be alright." A feminine voice repeated.

"Who are you!" Kagome screamed.

Two figures appeared before Kagome. "I am your Miko Spirit." The girl had light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had all of Kagome's features except that she was a spirit.

"And I am your Youkai Spirit." The dark figure appeared before her. He was tall and handsome, and dark hair and eyes like that of her father. He was dressed in all black unlike the Miko that was dressed in all white.

"What do you want of me?" Kagome questioned the two spirits.

"Your father told you of us. We have been awakened and now it is time for all three of us to share your body. Kagome, we are going to become one within your body. You shall have the purity of a Miko, the strength of a demon, and most importantly the healing powers of both. Are you ready to undergo this change?" The Youkai Spirit explained.

"We will all be fused within my body but I will still have dominant control right?

"Yes, we will not take over unless your unconscious or you tell us to." The Miko Spirit reassuringly told her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kagome let her body relax.

"It may hurt but don't fight us." The Miko Spirit stated before she let her soul become one with Kagome's.

"Oh Kagome, your father told me to tell you that, 'He will always love his little pup, no matter how big you are.'" The Youkai Spirit told her before fusing his soul with hers as the Miko Spirit had done.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as a tear fell down her face.

Feeling immense pain shoot through her body, Kagome screamed and tried to keep her body relaxed. Kagome knew that if she fought it something bad could happen. Screaming in agony, Kagome held onto her stomach as it felt like something was going to come out of it. Then she felt a horrible burning sensation flow from with her body to the outside world.

Soon all of the pain was gone and Kagome's body went limp. Kagome awakened from her unconsciousness and was lying on the ground beside Naraku's feet.

Soon a pink light engulfed Kagome and healed all her aches and wounds. After the light dissipated, Kagome stood to face a very stunned Naraku.

"What's the matter Naraku?" Kagome stared at him as he stared at her.

"Why is it that you transformed? I thought you were just a ningen." Naraku stared at her in open-eye wonder.

"Not hardly," Kagome answered walking off to the side a bit, Naraku put up a barrier so she couldn't walk any farther.

"You are to stay by me Miko!" Naraku yelled in annoyance.

"That is only half of who I am!" she screamed back. Kagome purified his barrier and called out to her sword. Putting her hand above her head, Kagome chanted the words to the Sword Summoning Spell Sesshomaru had taught her.

"Sword of Life and Destruction,

Come to me for I now call

Upon you so I can wield your protection

Hurry and answer my plea!

Come to me so that I may destroy

My enemy that threatens my love.

Sword of Life and Destruction

Hear my plea!

Come and protect me!"

oOo

Sesshomaru was fighting his way to Kagome, when he finally spotted Naraku. He saw Naraku but he couldn't see Kagome. _'Kagome where did you go?' _Sesshomaru thought as his sword went through a demon that came up behind him.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and saw Kagome lying on the ground, immobile. As he came down, Sesshomaru's anger spiked. _'Naraku, you filthy half demon! If you killed her your going to pay!'_

The sun overhead barred down upon his being. _'Wait.' _Sesshomaru thought back to what someone told him. _'It was when I was in the forest, a spirit stepped out from the shadows and started talking to me…' _

FLASHBACK 

Walking through the forest, Sesshomaru was trying to prepare his mind for battle. A spirit stepped out of the shadows and stood right in his path.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I presume?" The tall spirit figure asked.

"Hai, and who may you be?" The powerful Taiyoukai demanded more than asking.

"I am Kagome's father." The spirit respectively bowed deeply to Sesshomaru when he announced himself.

"And what do I owe this meeting from you?"

"As you know I was the general in your father's army, and Kagome's mother was once the princess of the Eastern Lands. You and Kagome are betrothed and were to marry when you both became of age but that all changed."

"How so?"

"When Kagome was born her life was threatened by Naraku. We took her to the future and raised her there. I died when she was about four and when Souta was two months old. I was in a car accident and my wounds didn't heal properly thus, I was killed. But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what do you wish to say?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Kagome is neither human or demon. She takes a human form but that will shortly change."

"So then she is a hanyou?"

"Wrong, Kagome's demon blood was sealed away only to ever be opened by the two of you. Her demon blood has been unleashed and shall take over her body when the sun is at its highest. Her Miko powers will get stronger and her body will take the form of a demon. She will take all the qualities of a Youkai and Miko."

"So is she a Youkai or a Miko?"

"Both. She is unique in everyway. She is known as a Taiyoukai-Miko."

Sesshomaru stared at the spirit and watched him closely. "Will Kagome get hurt?"

"Depends on if you save her from Naraku. I have to go. I hope you know what to do." He said, as he was about to disappear.

"Hai, I know." Sesshomaru bowed to the spirit, as did the spirit before he vanished.

"I have to save Kagome." Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and stood beside Inuyasha.

**BACK TO WAR**

Sesshomaru looked to the sky as he sliced a demon in half. '_The sun is at it's highest. So that's why Kagome was lying on the ground. She is fusing all three of their souls into one.'_ Sesshomaru kept working his way towards Naraku and Kagome.

Jumping into the air, Sesshomaru could see that Kagome was no longer lying on the ground. There was no Kagome! _'Where did she go!' _Sesshomaru looked again and saw someone fighting with Naraku.

Sesshomaru made his Youkai cloud from underneath him and watched as the person put their hand into the air. He felt Kagome's sword pulsating at his waist. It then began to shake.

Grabbing the sword out of his sash, he watched as the sword flew out of his hand and over to the person. _'It must be Kagome because I taught her that Sword Summoning Spell. Kagome I'm coming for you!' _Sesshomaru jumped to the ground and started killing demon and dead warriors as he made his way to Naraku.

oOo

Panting hard, Inuyasha ran at another bloodthirsty group of demons. "WIND SCAR," he yelled as demons went flying into the air. _'This is taking longer than I thought! Damn it all! I have to get to Kagome!'_ Growling lowly, Inuyasha killed al the demons that came at him.

The neat green grasses that were here when the battle started are gone now. Stained by blood of all sorts of demons and their dieing bodies.

The once calm silence that filled the air was now filled up with dieing screams, screams of anger, and war. Everyone around was falling on the once green grasses that are now matted down with fresh and caked blood.

Inuyasha creamed in pain as a snake Youkai sank his fangs into his leg. He immediately killed the demon and pushed onward. He was going to find Kagome no matter what it would take.

oOo

A/N: Kagome is speaking when the quotes are single like this: '' 

**Sesshomaru is speaking when the quotes are double like this: "" **

**(Thank you)**

Kagome kept her hand up in the air until a sword came out of nowhere. Grabbing it quickly, Kagome put the sword's sheath into her sash.

'_Thank you, Sesshomaru.'_

"_Your welcome, but do me a favor and don't fight him. Wait until I get there."_

'_Why? Why can't I fight Naraku without you?' _

"_Kagome not now! Just listen to me! I'm almost there. We will fight him together!" _

'_Fine! But if you aren't here to fight within the next twenty minutes, I'm fighting him myself.'_

"_Deal, but I won't take that long!" _

Kagome stared at Naraku. Slowly she took her hand off the hilt of the sword.

"Don't you want to fight me, Miko?" Naraku asked as he watched her every movement.

"No, Master Naraku." Kagome got down on one knee and bowed to Naraku. While looking at the ground, Kagome made a disgusted look at what she called him.

"So have you finally learned you place, Miko?" Naraku smiled at how fast she had started to obey him.

"Hai, Master Naraku. I am to obey your wishes." _'That's what he thinks.'_ Kagome thought as her face was twisted in disgust with herself.

Smiling to himself, Naraku looked down upon the bowing Miko. "Stand." He commanded her. Kagome obediently stood up but kept her eyes cast downwards since he was her _"master."_

"Look at me." Kagome made a straight face with no emotion in her eyes. "Here comes Sesshomaru. How loyal are you to me?" Naraku questioned.

"I'm as loyal as I can be, I shall obey you, Master Naraku."

"Go and fight you love, Sesshomaru. Kill him." Kagome turned and started to walk away. "Oh and Kagome," she turned and bowed to him, "if you shall betray me, I will go and kill you myself. If you get wounded or hurt to badly I will pull you out of the fight and take you back to my castle."

"Hai, Master Naraku." Kagome bowed and walked away to go and meet Sesshomaru. _'How do I escape this one?' _Kagome asked herself, _'I either have to fake my own death, kill Sesshomaru or get killed by Naraku. Oh man what am I going to do?'_

Kagome walked on a little farther then she stopped and patiently waited for Sesshomaru to appear.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked over the hill and met Kagome. He knew that she was sent out by Naraku to kill, but what he didn't know was what Naraku was planning to do if Kagome screwed up.


	15. Chapter 15 Battle of Hearts

A/N: Hey everyone Chapter 15 is finally hear! YEAH! Well I don't know what else to say so on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…if I did…I wouldn't be typing this write now :D so yea anyways I don't own Inuyasha…. sighs

**Chapter 15**-_Battle of Hearts_

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stared at her. She remembered what Naraku had told her.

"He just wants your power! He doesn't really love you! He is going to use you just like Inuyasha did."

'_No, he really loves me,' _Kagome thought, _'just as I love him.'_

"You also loved Inuyasha, what about that? Remember when he betrayed you? Sesshomaru is going to do the same exact thingy!" Naraku taunted, trying to enrage Kagome and make her work for him.

"No your wrong! Your wrong!" Kagome argued trying not to believe what Naraku was telling her.

"If I'm so wrong then ask him yourself." Naraku pushed.

"Fine." Kagome huffed.

Looking into the blinding sun she stopped talking to Naraku only to turn to Sesshomaru. The light breeze blew her hair around her.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome finally spoke.

"Hai?"

Kagome gazed into his eyes and asked, "Do you love me for me or my power?"

"I love you for you, Kagome."

Her eyes blurring with tears, Kagome watched him. "Was it ever for my power?"

"At first maybe but not anymore. Kagome I love you." Sesshomaru stared at her. The once roaring screams of war silenced as he watched Kagome move.

"He lies." Naraku said inside of Kagome's head.

'_No, I believe him.'_ Kagome argued.

"He lies." Naraku forcefully stated.

Kagome sank to her knees and put her hands over her ears. Crying out she creamed, "I believe him! I believe Sesshomaru!"

oOo

Sesshomaru watched the scene play out before him. Slowly, Sesshomaru approached her. Before he got to her she looked up and stopped him.

"Please don't come near me. I don't know if I would hurt you or not."

Tears stained her beautiful face and her white blue hair was sticking to her face. "I don't care." Sesshomaru said as he walked toward her.

Kagome stood up, wiped her tears, and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Don't come near me or I will attack."

Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion. "Kagome, what is wrong?"

"You're using me for my power. You don't really love me! You are just like Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over in anger. He ran forward and grabbed Kagome by the throat. "Do NOT compare me to Inuyasha."

Tears were falling down Kagome's face and onto his hand. The tears burned his hand when they fell from her face.

Looking at her face, Sesshomaru watched her mouth an _'I told you so.'_ Sesshomaru softly set her down and pulled her into a hug. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. My rage blinded me. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

"Fight me." Kagome stated rather harshly.

"No."

"Now!" Kagome pushed herself out of his embrace and jumped away. Placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, she studied Sesshomaru closely. Kagome raced forward pulling the sword from her sheath. She swung at Sesshomaru only for him to dodge it easily.

"Miko, I've always told you, you're to slow." Sesshomaru came up behind her but was stopped because she threw up a barrier. _'So her powers have improved greatly. She is getting faster with each attack.'_

Sesshomaru pulled his sword from his sheath and blocked Kagome's attack. _'She would be a lot stronger if she had hey other sword too.' _ Sesshomaru dodged her sword again and looked to see she had sadness in her eyes. _'How can I reach her? Her father?'_

He grabbed the end of Kagome's blade. And pulled it out of her hands. Throwing it over his shoulder, Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully. "Kagome listen to me."

"Why should I?" Kagome screamed at him as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you, I don't want to hurt you. Why are you listening to Naraku! You know that he just wants to hurt us! Don't listen to him!"

"Why you and Inuyasha have hurt me just as much as he has."

"HE KILLED YOU FAMILY!" Sesshomaru shouted at her.

"YOU AND INUYASHA BROKE MY HEART!" Kagome glared as Sesshomaru.

"Kagome please…"

"Why?"

"Your dad wouldn't want you to be with Naraku."

"What do you know of my dad?"

"There is a lot I know because he served in my father's army."

"So my dad knows you?"

"Hai, now come on Kagome, come home with me."

"Do you really love me?"

"Hai, Kagome with all my heart."

Laughter sounded throughout the battlefield causing every demon to stop fighting and look around. Naraku walked up behind Kagome and stared at Sesshomaru from behind her.

Naraku attacked Sesshomaru with a tentacle from behind Kagome's head. _'He is using her as a shield!'_

"Do NOT interfere with our conversation." Kagome moved her arms back and placed the palm of her hand on his stomach. Naraku screamed in anguish as she started to purify his flesh.

Naraku backhanded Kagome across the face. Kagome flew and hit her head against a rock about three feet away. Naraku stared at an unconscious Kagome and the moved his gaze to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ran to Kagome, holding her to his body. He ran his finger along her forehead, causing Kagome to moan. Her powers healed the gash on the side of her head and Kagome let her Youkai take over.

Watching carefully, Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes bleed red. "Kagome settle down and control yourself." Sesshomaru ran his thumb down the side of her cheek.

Kagome's eyes slowly turned form red to a light blue. Calming herself down, she stood and stared at Naraku. Raising her hand over her head, she quickly said her Summoning Spell and her sword flew into her hand.

'_Sesshomaru?'_

"_what kaogme?" _Sesshomaru turned and studied her carefully.

'_Will you be my diversion?'_

"_What! No way! I'm going to kill this hanyou!"_

Kagome turned and faced Sesshomaru._ 'Sesshomaru, please…'_

"_Fine, what do you want me to do?"_

'_Attack him and draw his attention to you. I'm going to find a bow and arrow so I can purify him from a long range. When I say now, jump out of the way.'_

"_Alright but hurry."_

Kagome ran in search of a bow and arrow when Sesshomaru attacked Naraku. She ran across the battlefield searching for one lying on the ground.

Upon finding one, Kagome picked it up and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha looked her way and ran over to her. He grabbed onto her and embraced her wile twirling her in a circle. "Inuyasha…please put me down." Inuyasha set her down and looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Inuyasha I have to go…Sesshomaru…he's fighting Naraku. I have to go help."

"Kagome I'm sorry. I love you! I want to be with you." Inuyasha gazed into her ice blue eyes.

"Inuyasha now is not the time." Kagome looked at him and started to run towards Sesshomaru when she saw a tentacle pierce his shoulder.

When he cried out in agony, she ran faster. Kagome watched seshsoamru to see him still attacking Naraku. Reading her arrow Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru to moce. Kagome was about to fire her arrown when she heard a cry of pain from behind her.

There slowly making its way out of Inuyasha's back was one of naraku's tentacles. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she turned back to naraku and let her arrow fly at him. As soon as the arrow left the bow, Kagome fell to the ground and held Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried into his hair.

"Kagome, its okay. I saved your life, and I'm happy you're still alive. I love you and I want you to live on. Here take these and keep them safe." Inuyasha pulled pout parts of the shikon jewel. "I've been holding onto these for you." While wincing in pain he gave her a smile. "I love you, Kagome." He told her one last time.

"I loved you too!" she cried as she felt his body go limp in her arms. Kagome stood and slowly set Inuyasha on the ground. She stared at what was left of Naraku with vengeance in her eyes. "You're going to die Naraku!" Kagome yelled as her eyes bled red and Sesshomaru ran to stand beside her.


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye, Brother

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes I know that I am late updating but you know how it is with school, last term exams, and waiting to see if you passed. Well I also have softball in the summer and we just won 1st in a tournament so I'm pretty tired to but I decided that I better update so here's the story!**

**D/C: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 16-**_Goodbye brother…_

The day raged on as demons attacked demons and people fought. Naraku was still alive but barely. Screams of pain filled the air as another attack hit his being.

Kagome had been full of rage ever since Inuyasha had died in her arms. Now she was taking out her frustrations on Naraku by prolonging his death and torturing him. Naraku yelled in pain as another arrow pierced his being.

Sesshomaru cautiously approached Kagome. He softly laid his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to turn towards him. "Kagome kill him. Stop prolonging his death and kill him before he escapes. Just kill him."

Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Alright." Taking a few steps away from Sesshomaru, Kagome let all of her purifying energy in to one arrow. Slowly Kagome let out her breath while releasing the arrow.

As the arrow hit Naraku, everything was encased in a white blinding light. Naraku's screams could be heard throughout all the lands. Keeping her eyes focused on where Naraku was, Kagome silently waited for the light to dissipate.

Kagome watched as the light exploded and her purifying powers raced through the air. Demons all around were dying because of all the holy power. Quickly, without thinking Kagome threw up a barrier big enough for her, Sesshomaru, and the dead Inuyasha.

Demons hissed in pain as the energy touched their being. Son everything died down. There was no long any of Kagome's purifying energy floating around.

Kagome let the barrier fall as she slowly made her way over to Inuyasha. She placed her hand on his forehead and said a small prayer.

"Rest in Peace, Inuyasha. I shall always love you." Kagome closed her eyes as tears fell down her face walking over to where Naraku had died Kagome searched for the Shikon Jewel shards. Upon finding them, she put them next to the ones Inuyasha had given to her.

Turning around, Kagome felt eyes watching her. She smiled and stared back at Sesshomaru. "We did it. We did it father." Kagome's eyes shut as she fell forward into a Sesshomaru's arms.

"Yes, we did do it."

A figure appeared beside Sesshomaru. "Yes you did it my little pup. You no longer need my guidance…See you soon enough Kagome." The figure turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Take care of my little pup."

"With honor sir," Sesshomaru stated and watched the figure walk away.

**oOo**

Picking Kagome up, Sesshomaru slowly walked across the battlefield and to his castle. _'I'll send someone down here to pick up Inuyasha's body or Kagome will be devastated.' _ Sesshomaru walked into the beautiful sunset while holding Kagome.

'_Such a unusually beautiful sunset for such an unfortunate day.' _Sesshomaru thought. Almost like a painting the beautiful colors of orange, yellow, purple, pink, and a hit of red, shown before him. _'One of the most beautiful ones I have ever seen.'_ He commented again as he strutted into the wooded forest.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat in a chair next to Kagome's bed. The birds sang their song while sitting on the windowsill. Every movement Kagome made, mad Sesshomaru move too.

Kagome moved on to her side and slowly opened one eye. "Sesshy?" Kagome slightly croaked.

Sesshomaru practically dove towards her. Grabbing onto her hand he gazed into her eyes. "Oh Kagome, I didn't know if you would make it or not."

"Sesshy, do you have any water?"

"Hai Kagome, just give me a second." Sesshomaru walked out into the hall. "Aelita!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Bring me some water!"

Aelita ran up the stairs and into the room, she gave Sesshomaru the water. "How is Kagome-sama?"

"Leave, you can come back later." Sesshomaru stated more harshly than he intended too.

"Hai my Lord," Aelita bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru started to give Kagome water and then stopped. Sadness covered her eyes. "What is wrong, Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru…Is Inuyasha…dead?"

"Hai, he's dead."  
"Did I kill him?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Naraku."

Upon saying his name all the memories flooded back into Kagome's head. She turned her head into her pillow and started to cry. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and let her cry onto his shoulder. They sat there like that until Kagome fell asleep.

oOo

Walking up to the newly dug up dirt, Kagome placed flowers by Inuyasha's gravestone. Slowly she placed a hand on the stone and read it's writing.

'_INUYASHA TAISHO_

_FAMILY AND FRIEND TO ALL_

_SAVED BY KAGOME KILLED BY NARAKU'_

Kagome's eyes misted over as she walked back over to Sesshomaru's side. Burying her head within his chest, Kagome started crying again. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said while staring through watered eyes. " I once loved him. I can't believe he's gone. Please don't leave me."

"I love you, Kagome, I won't leave you." Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away from his brother's grave. He stopped looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Goodbye, brother."

Slowly Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way up to the castle. Taking each moment slowly and one step at a time, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked side by side. Together they walked into the enchanting sunset and let Inuyasha's spirit rest and go to heaven.


	17. Chapter 17 Sadae and Koga

D/C: I don't own Inuyasha… 

Chapter 17-Sadae and Koga

"Kagome! C'mon you have to keep up. Start focusing!" Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as Aelita yelled at her. Taiya was sitting on the other side of the room meditating. While Rin was happily sitting at the desk writing her name as Kagome had shown her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't focus." Kagome stated as she looked out the window. It had been a week since they killed Naraku and three days since Inuyasha's funeral.

Kagome was sure she had all but two of the jewel shards. _'The last two should be with Koga, but I'll never be able to get Sesshy to go there.'_ Sighing Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked into the garden below. _'Maybe he'll let me go by myself.'_ Letting her gaze fall down to Sesshomaru she noticed him staring at her.

Quietly Kagome pushed herself away from the windowsill and slowly walked towards the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"To the gardens. I wish to speak to Sesshomaru."

Everyone watches as Kagome walked out of the room without making a sound.

"Kagome-san seems sad." Rin stated as matter-of-factly.

"She is Rin, she is." Taiya nodded.

"Just wait, she'll be happy in a moment." Aelita stated as she walked out of the room.

oOo

Kagome made her way down the stairs. _'Why did you have to go and pull that stunt, Inuyasha! I can heal myself! It's not like I was going to die! Dear Kami, Inuyasha, you're so stupid!'_ Kagome thought as she reached the edge of the garden.

Kagome looked around and noticed that Sesshomaru disappeared. _'Now he wants to play games, huh?'_ Kagome inwardly smiled.

Putting her nose up into the air, Kagome sniffed once and followed Sesshomaru's scent. _'My Youkai abilities can really come in handy.' _Jumping into a tree, Kagome looked around to see Sesshomaru jump out of the tree ahead of her. Watching him closely, Kagome put up a barrier around her with her Ki, so Sesshomaru couldn't smell her.

Jumping down from the tree, Kagome quietly snuck up behind Sesshomaru. Smiling at herself, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and hopped onto his back.

"Boo." Kagome let her barrier drop as she repositioned herself on his back.

"I have something to show you. Hang on." Kagome held on tighter as Sesshomaru's arms held onto her legs so she wouldn't slip off his back. Leaning her head on his back, Kagome was reminded of the days with Inuyasha. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back. _'I've cried enough. I have to move on.' _Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Feeling that they were slowing down, Kagome looked around and noticed that the scenery looked familiar.

"Sesshy…where are we at?" Kagome purred into his ear.

"You'll see." Kagome let go and slid down his back and slowly to the ground. Kagome wandered around as if walking through a dream. _'It's like I've been here before. As if in a dream yet I know that it was real…'_

Kagome knew she had been here before but she couldn't remember when or how. _'A long time ago…or am I imagining it?'_ Images floated back but she didn't know if they were real memories or one's she had made up.

"It's like I've been here once…as if in a dream." Kagome's wondering eyes looked up into Sesshomaru's.

"You may have seen it in a dream once or twice, but you have once been here before too." Sesshomaru's had patted Kagome's head. "I know you've been here before, for I was with you."

Kagome's eyes widened as he was talking. Memories flashed through her head as she remembered the times she spent here playing with Sesshomaru. Smiling she remembered what Sesshomaru looked like when he was younger.

"Do you remember?"

"Hai, I remember…"

"There where are we?"

"My…home…" that's all she had to say. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around. "You used to come over all the time and we'd play. I always thought you looked really kawaii." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her confession.

"Did you know our parents arranged for us to be married?" staring down at her, Sesshomaru watched her reaction.

"No…" Kagome stated meekly. "I didn't know."

Kagome turned and started to walk towards the age-old castle. Sesshomaru caught her arm so she couldn't walk much further. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome could see the concern in his eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at her, "What's wrong Kagome. I know you want to ask me something."

"Hai you're right I do have something to tell you, but not now. Don't worry Sesshomaru I'm not repelled by the fact that I am to marry you. But right now I wish to go and take a look at my old home." Giving him a reassuring smile, Kagome patted his hand and turned back towards the steps.

Waling up the old creaking steps, Sesshomaru led Kagome into the castle. As they walked inot the castle, Sesshoamru could sense the aura of something inside.

Upon walking inside the castle, Sesshomaru and Kagome were both welcomed by a bright light. "My dear Kagome and Sesshomaru." A figure walked out of the blinding light.

Kagome stared in awe as her mother appeared before them. "Mom?" taking a step forward, Kagome touched her mother's face.

"Hai, Kagome, it is me. Your father and I have a gift for you and Sesshomaru."

"For me _and_ Sesshomaru? You mean when we get married?"

"Hai."

"So what's the gift?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother's statement. She picked up the gesture from Sesshomaru, who does it all the time.

Kagome's mom walked into another room and came back holding a fire neko the size of Kirara. "This is for you. I love you, both of you." Smiling she handed the fire neko over to Kagome.

"It's so Kawaii! Thank you mom!" Kagome held the fire neko close to her being. "Isn't it kawaii, Sesshomaru?"

"Hai."

"What's her name?" Kagome looked up at her mother.

"Sadae."

"Sadae." Kagome repeated. "I like it."

"That's all I have to give to you. Your father and I love you so much. Goodbye Kagome, and it was nice to see you again Sesshomaru." Kagome's mom disappeared as Kagome waved goodbye. Sesshomaru stood beside Kagome and looked down at her.

Smiling up at him, Kagome gave him a hug and held onto him for a while. Sesshomaru hugged her back and rested his chin on top of her head. Sadae sat on Kagome's shoulder and rubbed up against Sesshomaru's arm.

"Oh, look at that, she likes you." Kagome stated teasingly.

"So it may seem." Sesshomaru smiled and slid his arm around Kagomes' waist. "Are you ready to go home?"

"not yet." Kagome walked awayfrom Sesshomaru and throught the hallways. Stopping, she looked in to one of the rooms. _'Ah, here it is, my old room.' _Walking over to the bed, Kagome stuck her hand under the mattress.

Kagome pulled out a brown leather bound journal and a pen. Smiling, Kagome remember that she used to write in the journal every night. Slowly, she opened the old yournal. Careful as not to rip the pages, Kagome flipped through the journal. A picture fell out of one of the pages and Kagome picked it up.

The pictures was of her playing with Sesshomaru. They were both sitting on a log by the river. They were both soaking wet and laughing. _'I remember that day… Sesshomaru pushed me into the river and I was trying to make him help me up when I pulled him in with me. I never got to say goodbye to Sesshomaru. My dad took us to the future and that was the last I ever saw him.'_ Tears filled her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

Sesshomaru walked in the room and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just found some old memories. Ready?"

"Hai." _'There is something she's not telling me and I know it.'_

Grabbing Sadae, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and Kagome jumped in front of him. Letting his hand slide around her waist, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up close to him.

Kagome let her head rest against his chest as she held on to Sadae and her journal. Sesshomaru looked down at her when she rested her head against his chest. "What was it you wanted to tell me Kagome?"

Kagome fingered her necklace that had the Shikon jewel connected to it. She took a deep breath and figured she better ask him. "I was wondering if you would take me to Koga so I can get the Shikon shards from him." Kagome held her breath as she felt Sesshomaru tense at the sound of "Koga's" name. "Please Sesshomaru… then I don't have to keep looking after the shards. I don't have to make sure they are safe anymore because I know they will be. I know the shards will be safe when they are in my hands. Please Sesshomaru…if you don't take me there…I will go by myself. Please just take me to him. Please…"

Sesshomaru listened to what she had to say. _'If I take her to him now, and she gets the shards, then she won't have to drop in and make sure he still has them. I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything.' _Sesshomaru sighed. "Alright but we get there, you take the shards, and we leave."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a big smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru…thank you."

oOo

Kagome jumped off of Sesshomaru's cloud and ran into the wolf's den. "Koga!" Kagome called.

No sooner had she said his name that he came up right behind her. "So you've left the mutt and the mutt's brother I presume? Now you've come to me because you realize that deep down you have always loved me?" Koga took Kagome's hands in his and smiled at her.

"Umm…not exactly, Koga. See I've come to ask a favor of you."

"Anything for you, my dearest Kagome."

"You still have the two Shikon shards right?"

"Hai."

"Well, I defeated Naraku and have all the Shikon shards, except the two you have. And I was wondering…"

"If you could have them right?" Koga said interrupting her. "I'd be glad to give them to you Kagome, but what do I get in return for them?"

"I don't know…" Koga was starting to make Kagome uncomfortable. He kept looking at her funny and making funny gestures. "…what do you want?"

"You know what I want Kagome…I want you to be my mate and bear my children. I want my blood to flow through your veins." Koga took a step toward Kagome. Kagome took a step back. With every step Koga took forward, Kagome would take one back until her back hit the wall of the cave.

"Koga you know I can't give that to you…" Kagome looked around and tried not to panic. "You know that I love Sesshomaru…"

"I still think I should get something in return for giving you the Shikon shards."

One hand appeared around Koga's neck. "How about your life?" A deep voice said as Koga sailed through the air. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and tried to calm her down.

Koga slowly got up from the ground and looked at Sesshomaru and then at Kagome. Kagome's eyes were turning a different color and markings were appearing on her face. "What have you done to her!"? Koga screamed. He had never seen Kagome like this. She never got mad.

"It's not what I've done but what you've done wolf!" Sesshomaru snapped. "When she thinks her life is threatened she turns into a full demon so she can fully protect herself. YOU made her feel like she was in danger. All she did was ask you one favor and YOU caused her to panic off of that favor."

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome. "Shh…Kagome you're fine. No one is going to hurt you or touch you. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to okay…? Just calm down."

Koga watched as Sesshomaru calmed Kagome down. He felt stupid and couldn't believe at what he had done to Kagome. Taking the two Shikon shards out of his legs he softly walked towards Kagome. As he neared her, he noticed that she was watching him with every step, as if he was going to kill her.

"Kagome I promise I won't harm you. Just let me give these to you." Koga kept walking towards Kagome and reached out to take her hand. Kagome started to growl at him as his hand came near hers. She pulled away and turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded at her, telling her that she was alright and Koga wasn't going to hurt her.

Again Koga tried to give Kagome the jewel shards. Slowly reaching for her hand, Koga took a hold of it and dropped the two jewels into her hand. Kagome's consciousness returned and her eyes turned back to the blue hues that they had become.

Kagome looked at her hand and saw the shards then looked towards the retreating form of Koga. "Koga wait…" Kagome walked up to him and he stopped but didn't turn around. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and softly whispered in his ear, "Thank you Koga, I couldn't have done it without you." Pulling away she walked back over to Sesshomaru and he formed his cloud and helped Kagome on.

Koga watched as Sesshomaru put an arm protecting Kagome around her waist and silently watched as they floated away. He would always like Kagome and would always love her, but she loved Sesshomaru. So by respecting her wishes Koga stayed away from them and bowed to her before they were out of site.

oOo

"Thank you Sesshomaru for taking me there."

"This Sesshomaru was not going to let you go there by yourself. You would have totally lost control if I had not been there."

"Thank you again Sesshomaru." Again Kagome rested her head against his chest and held on to Sadae and her journal. With the light breeze on her face, the silent beating of Sesshomaru's heart and the warmth that Sadae gave off, Kagome soon drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Moving On

**A/N: It's been great having everyone read and review my stories. I thank everyone that gave me ideas. I'm sorry that Sesshomaru may have seemed a little OOC but that's the way I wanted him to be so I'm sorry for that disappointment. This is my last chapter and I'd be glad to know what you think of the book. Thank you, Taiyoukai-Miko.**

Chapter 18**- **_I'm Moving On_

Kagome was softly awakened from her dreams. A hand appeared from behind her head and very carefully pulled the hair from her eyes and put it behind her ear. A soft smile placed her lips.

Sadae moved in her arms and jumped down onto the ground. "We're home." A deep voice said.

'_Home…"_ memories replayed in Kagome's mind. A single tear ran down Kagome's face. Sesshomaru saw the tear and gently wiped it away. "Don't you think you've cried enough?"

"Hai, but I can't help it." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's body and held her close. Then without any warning he twirled her around him in a circle.

Kagome squealed because she wasn't expecting to go flying through the air. When Sesshomaru stopped, Kagome stood in front of him. "That was mean!" she playfully stated with a smile on her face.

"But it got you to smile didn't it?" Sesshomaru let a smile play on his face.

"You're still mean!" Kagome ran inside and Sadae followed her inside. Kagome stopped just inside the door and put her hand on her neck. Sadae went around her legs and in between them, telling Kagome that she wanted to be held. Kagome bent over and picked up Sadae and held her close. Kagome turned around and ran straight into Sesshomaru. She leaned into his chest and started crying. "Why did he have to die? That stupid imbecile!"

Sesshomaru put his arms around her and held her close. Sadae jumped out of Kagome's arms. "Mew." She said then turn and ran back outside. (A/N: She is going to explore)

Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's hair. "Shh..." he said in a soothing manner. When she wouldn't quiet down he picked her up bridal style, so that her head was still against his chest. He slowly walked up the stairs and into his chambers. He laid Kagome down on the bed and laid down right next to her.

When her crying stopped, Seshsomaru looked at her and pulled her hair off of her wet face. Sesshomaru held her close to himself. "Thank you." Kagome quietly said with her eyes closed.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru softly stated.

"Hmm..?" Kagome answered while opening her puffy red eyes.

"Kagome, I know it's early and everything but I love you. I want you to be my mate. I wish to live the rest of my life with you by my side." Kagome sat up and looked down at him. Sesshomaru followed Kagome's suit and took her hand in his. "Kagome will you be my mate?"

Kagome was in shock. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. "Hai, Sesshomaru. I'll be your mate."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's face in his hand and kissed her deeply, passionately, and long.

oOo

The next day Kagome was overwhelmed with joy. She was so happy. Just wanting to go back to her time and tell her mother what was happening, made Kagome stay and think. _'Everyone is dead.' _In the two seconds she was happy, her world turned upside down.

Stopping in the gardens, Kagome sat under a tree that provided her with plenty of shade. She needed to think. _'Why does everyone always leave me? Why do I live on while everyone around me dies?'_ Kagome was too busy thinking that she didn't hear Sesshomaru come up behind her and sat down beside her.

Kagome turned her head and leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What are you thinking of?"

"How tears of joy and tears of sorrow are the same. Tears are the same because you shed tears of joy for when you know someone and shed tears of sorrow when they leave. Tears are tears no matter how you look at it."

"True but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Life. You never know how long you have. Live today to the fullest because you don't know if you'll be here tomorrow. Joy, sorrow, hatred, anger, guilt, jealousy, and pride, are all parts of life. In life you get hurt but you have to pick yourself up and move on."

"What brought this on?"

"I'm moving on." Kagome smiled to Sesshomaru and gave him a kiss. As they stared into the sky Kagome sang one of her favorite songs. (I don't own the song I'm moving on by Rascal Flatts)

I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons   
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean no harm but it's time that I face it   
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone   
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't   
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

"Sesshomaru, thank you for showing me life."

"I'm glad I could help. Now we can both be moving on." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome onto his lap and carried her into the castle.


End file.
